Distortion of the Shadows
by Agent Eye
Summary: An accident at Kaiba Corp. makes Kaiba send someone to Duel Academy. Why? What happened? And why is this stranger wearing the Millennium Key? I update fast, and please review.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh GX…yet.  
Author's Note: First Fanfic in this site, in any site for that matter so I am not good with the lingo. If anyone could explain what (x)shipping is, that would be great, and maybe drop some other lingo. Thanks. Lastly, i would like to recieve constructive critism not any petty insults or "flames" as you say it. 

Seto Kaiba stared at his guest dumbfounded. His guest had dark short hair with light blue eyes, he was wearing a white cloak, also a string was around his neck that was tied to a rather big keyhole of a rather big golden key. They were at his big office, discussing a certain incident that had happened.

"If you think I am going to believe your nonsense, then you are sadly mistaken." said Kaiba as he turned serious.  
"I assure you Mr.Kaiba, this is serious. The more we time we take, the higher the chance of another "accident" happening." said the guest.  
"Why should I believe you Tyriel?" asked Kaiba keeping his straight face.  
"Simply because, you know the power of the Shadow Realm. After all, you been there, and your brother as well. Well atleast your souls were. Or did you forget Duelist Kingdom?" "Shut up. Don't ever mention that again. So how do we stop this?" asked Kaiba.  
"Simple, we have to find a certain item. While it could be anywhere in the world, me and my "colleague" have found it's location. While its not exact, we found that it is located in a certain island." said Tyriel.  
"And what do you want me to do about it?" asked Kaiba "Well, since its is your island I was…" "My island? What do you mean?" interrupted Kaiba.  
"I am sure you know about Duel Academy, seeing as you build it." said Tyriel.

Kaiba sighed. What was is with that island? It seems to always be getting in trouble. thought Kaiba as he started to think. His thought were interrupted by Tyriel.

"Anyhow, I am going to need a way to access it." said Tyriel.  
"Can't you do anything here rather than way over there"  
"Mr.Kaiba, if you would like your soul, and everyone else's soul in Kaiba Corp. then its important that we find that item. If we don't this incidents will keep happening." said Tyriel as Kaiba turned pale.  
"You mean more souls will disappear randomly"  
"No, not randomly, at a certain point the shadows will collide turning into usurpers of power, sucking the souls of the closest most powerful being. And with me gone, that would be you." said Tyriel.

Kaiba was silent. He had messed with this Shadow Realm business once, and it didn't go pretty. However he knew if he didn't do anything, it would cost him his soul and others.

"What makes you think you are more powerful than me?" asked Kaiba "The fact that I hold this key makes me more powerful than you can ever be Kaiba." said Tyriel. Kaiba was insulted now.  
"What do you think that key is? The key to heaven? The key to the Egyptian god's power?" "It does not need any fancy names, Millennium Key works just fine"  
"A Millennium item? That's it! " shouted Kaiba in frustration as he picked his cell phone up and dialed a number.

"yeah? Listen up. Call a pilot and tell him to go to meet me at my private airport at noon. Yes I know it's in thirty minutes. What? Yes, tell him he is going to be paid overtime, whatever! Good bye." said Kaiba as he hang up. Tyriel smiled.

"And you, get that key out of my sight. Let's get out of here." said Kaiba as he and Tyriel left his office. "Secretary, I will be gone for about an hour or 2."


	2. Inside the mind of DrCrowler

Disclaimer: Don't own Yugioh Gx...Yet

a/n: Thanks pichu! What happened at Kaiba corp. will slowly be told as the story goes. Now onto the next chapter.

It looked like a regular day for Dr.Crowler class. Crowler talking about cards, Jaden facing Crowler but obviously not paying attention., Syrus rushing to copy every word that came out Crowler. Jaden sighed as he continued his daydreaming. He had been daydreaming about fixing his deck, and about his Winged Kuriboh. As he slowly drifted from his dueling daydreaming, he started to daydream about something else or, more specifically, someone. He started to daydream about Alexis. Lately, he had started to think more about her, even more than dueling. While it first came to him as a shock, he got to the point where liked to daydream more about her than dueling. He slowly turned his head to face Alexis. She was busy taking notes however she did turn his for a moment and looked at Jaden staring. Jaden quickly turned his vision towards Crowler, however by doing so quick he kicked the desk by accident. A loud noise appeared as Crowler stopped talking. He looked at Jaden, the obvious cause of the problem.

"Jaden Yuki!" shouted Crowler as he stared at Jaden.

"Yes, Dr.Crowler?"

"Were you day dreaming again?"

"Nope."

"Really, so tell me Slifer Slacker, what makes Counter Trap cards so great?" asked Crowler with a grin.

Jaden was stumped. However, he knew if he did not say anything soon enough Crowler would give him a detention. Again.

"Well Dr.Crowler, Counter trap cards are special because..." Jaden was interrupted by the door to the class room opening.

Chancellor Shepard along with a young man who looked about 15, wearing a white cloak with a string around his neck with a golden key tied to it.

"I believe Counter Trap cards are spell speed 3? Which makes them the fastest cards in the game thus nothing can be chained to them except another Counter trap card." said the young man. Jaden let out a sigh as he relaxed.

"Yeah, that's what I was gonna say" said Jaden as he smiled. Crowler was not pleased.

Crowler stood in silent. How dare this young man burst through the door, and save the Slifer Slacker in his moment of failure thought Crowler as he looked at him. He kept his anger saved since Chancellor Shepard was there as well.

"And who might you be?" asked Crowler.

"My name is Tyriel Stone, I assume you must be the famous Dr. Crowler" said Tyriel. Dr.Crowler smiled.

"Ah I see you heard of me. Am I that famous outside of the academy?" asked Crowler with joy.

"Of course, you are the only teacher, or Dr., ever to lose to a Slifer in Duel Academy history." said Tyriel with a smile. The class roared in laughter. Dr. Crowler turned red. He was about to burst out when Chancellor started speaking.

"A thousand apologies about that Dr. Crowler." said Chancellor. "This is Seto Kaiba's guest, Tyriel Stone. He has been sent here to retrieve a certain item."

Several whispers started to appear in the room. It was rare for a guest to drop in Duel Academy, even more rare for it to be a guest of Seto Kaiba.

"Be quiet!" shouted Crowler as the class settled. "So why is he in my classroom and not finding this item?"

"Because, he is not sure where in the island it, so he is conducting an interrogation of several people in order to see if they know anything about it." said Shepard.

"So I assume you are going to take some of the students to be interrogated?"

"No, it seems Tyriel is interrogating teachers." said Shepard. Crowler looked at him.

"But I have to finish my lesson, I don't got time for a long interrogation!" said Crowler as he was getting angry.

"It wont be long Dr. Crowler, I promise" said Tyriel. He had a smile, but not just any smile, a sneaky smile. Crowler didn't trust him, however he knew he had no choice.

"Ok. Let's go to a quieter place" said Crowler as he started walking, however Tyriel didn't move.

"That won't be necessary Dr. Crowler." said Tyriel. Crowler was confused.

"Well, Tyriel claims his key allows him to find the information he needs with his key." said Chancellor. Some kids laughed, even Crowler.

"Alrighty..." said Crowler with a smile, thinking this was a game.

"Okay, just relax." said Tyriel as he grabbed his key

Tyriel put the key facing Crowler's forehead. The front part of the key touched his forehead then twist it as if unlocking a door. He closed his eyes as Dr.Crowler went into some sort of a trance. Several whispers were around the room.

"What is he doing?" whispered Alexis to Jasmine.

"I don't know, but he is hot!" whispered Jasmine. She and Mindy started to giggle.

Meanwhile, Tyriel opened his eyes to see a long path. He turned to the side and noticed giant walls with vines and green moss around them. He noticed he was in the middle of a giant path. He started to walk slowly towards the path. So this is Crowler's mind thought Tyriel as he walked. He walked for a long time until he noticed there was a crossroad. He realized there were still more walls._ A maze I see _thought Tyriel as he laughed. _No match for the Millennium Key _thought Tyriel as the key began to glow. It slowly levitated until it was parallel with the floor. _Guide me_ said Tyriel as the key turned to the left.

Tyriel smiled and walked towards the left road. His smile was quickly wiped as he stared at a giant mechanical tiger that was at the end of the trail. Smoke was coming out of as it roar. _Ancient Gear Beast I see _thought Tyriel. It seemed the creator of the beast didn't bother putting a cover as you could see his insides. The beast ran towards Tyriel and did a giant leap. Tyriel ran back and jumped just before the beast landed. A huge wave shock went through the floor, it was so big Tyriel air time wasn't enough to evade for when he feel he toppled to the ground. The beast roared in pride. Tyriel stood up. The beast tried to step on Tyriel, however Tyriel quickly backed up before the stomping. Tyriel pointed the key towards the head of the machine. It shot a blast and hit straight between the eyes of the machine. The machine was barely affected, but it was angered. It ran towards Tyriel and tried to bite him, while it didn't hurt him much it did make a little cut on his cloak. Tyriel quickly jumped towards the beast's face. The monster tried to shake him as it moved around. Tyriel quickly stuck the key in the beast's face like Crowler however this time the key had phased in through. The beast's eye glowed for a second and then it stooped. Tyriel quickly got on the machine's neck. _Good doggie now lead me to Crowler's secrets._ said Tyriel as he led the beast through the maze. The key led them to the end of the maze. He noticed the last trail. It was long stretch, and there seemed to be a giant robot at the end of the trail.

_Must be Ancient Gear Golem _thought Tyriel. He put the mechanical tiger at the full speed. As it got near the Golem, the golem slowly lifted his giant cannon and blasted towards Tyriel and Ancient Gear Beast. The blast wasn't close at the speed the mechanical tiger going however, the size of the blast was huge that the beast almost fell because of the vibrations. The golem was going to shoot again however for some reason it didn't. It just set his gun facing down. _Why is he aiming, oh no!_ shouted Tyriel as the beast slowly got under the golem feet. The golem blasted destroying the back part of Ancient Gear Beast. The vibration of the blast send the other half of Ancient Gear Beast and Tyriel towards the outside of the maze. The friction between the left over pieces and the floor turned the pieces into flames. Tyriel was safe however since he was on a rather big piece thus the piece didn't lit. As the piece stopped moving he noticed a computer mainframe was right in front of him. _Found it!_ said Tyriel as he quickly used the computer.

_"Lets see...Dear lord! Lipsticks? Failed Transgender surgery? used to be a woman? Ah!_ shouted Tyriel in shock. He had to get out there RIGHT NOW. He turned and saw a giant cannon facing at his face. He noticed the cannon was loading. Tyriel quickly lifted his key and quickly twisted again before the cannon blasted.

Tyriel opened his eyes and noticed everyone staring. Tyriel started to turn red as he slowly turned around not to face Dr.Crowler.

"Well?" said Shepard.

"N-nothing a-a-about the item" stammered Tyriel.

"You okay?"  
"Y-yes."

"Well let's go. Its going to be time for lunch in a couple of minutes anyways." said Chancellor as they started to leave.  
"Hey Alexis." whispered Jasmine. Alexis turned around.

"What?"  
"Look at his cloak?"

"What about it?"

"It has torn, I am sure that wasn't there before."

"That's odd..." said Alexis as she started to think.


	3. Hadriel

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh Gx

**Author's Note:** Slowly progressing, but trying my best here. Thanks for the reviews and the help on the lingo.

Chapter 3

Tyriel walked to a table realizing lunch had started and several students were getting lunch. Tyriel sat as he put his lunch, a sandwich with some soda, on the table. He slowly started to eat as he thought about his day. _Hmm... I checked a good amount of teachers today, but still nothing, there must have been some teachers I missed, but who..._ thoughtTyriel. Tyriel's thinking was interrupted by a couple of voices.

"Hey there." said a voice. Tyriel looked up to see Jaden and a group of friends.

"Greetings Jaden Yuki." said Tyriel as he shook his hand.

"Hey there Tyriel, you saved me back there buddy. Let me introduce you to my friends." said Jaden.

"I am sure we can introduce ourselves Jaden. I am Bastion." said Bastion as he shook his hand.

"Hey, I am Syrus." said Syrus as he shook Tyriel hand.

"Hey, I am Chumlee, I like Grilled Cheese!" said Chumlee as he shook an awkward Tyriel. Finally he looked at the only girl in the group.

"Hey my name is Alexis" said Alexis. Tyriel stared at her for a moment.

_She is so beautiful_ thought Tyriel. He had never seen someone so pretty, she made him forget completely about his quest in the first place as he stared into her eyes. However he caught himself, before making a fool of himself. He grabbed her hand and kissed it. She giggled.

"A gentleman, something this school lacks." said Alexis with a smile. _Even her smile is beautiful. _thought Tyriel.

The group sat down as they started to eat their lunches. However, Jaden couldn't keep his curiosity.

"So why did Mr.Kaiba send you here?" asked Jaden as he stuffed his face with food.

"It's kinda private, no one is suppose to know." said Tyriel.

"Oh c'mon you can tell us" said Jaden as he pleaded.

"Jaden, no." said Tyriel solid.

"Oh c'mon just tell us a bit?" asked Alexis this time. Tyriel turned to her. Something about her, it made him feel...weak.

"Fine. There was an accident at Kaiba Corp. concerning ancient magic, but that's all I can say." said Tyriel.

"Oh really, wow." said Alexis as she smiled. _What a beautiful smile_ thought Tyriel as he stared at her dreamily.

"So what did you do to Crowler?" said Jaden. This woke Tyriel up from his staring.

"Nothing really. Just trying to find some information." said Tyriel.

"You cant be serious. All you did was twist a key in his forehead." said Jaden

"No just any key, its the Millennium Key. Its one of the seven Millennium item, quite powerful."

"Magical? That impossible, I bet its all in your head Tyriel." said Bastion in a matter-of-fact way.

"Actually no, Bastion. They were made in Egypt around 5000 years ago, but there are several duelist holding some of them. The location of the rest are unknown." said Tyriel.

"So is that why you are here? To find one?" asked Alexis. Tyriel tried to fight _Don't look at her eyes, Don't look at her eyes Don't look at her...damm it!_ Thought Tyriel as he looked in her eyes. Tyriel however is no fool, so he quickly try to change the subject.

"As a matter of fact, I believe Yugi Mutou has a Millennium item himself, the Millennium Puzzle." said Tyriel.

"Really? My idol has one of these items? I have to get one then too." said Jaden.

"Not that easy, not easy at all." said Tyriel.

"You must be a good duelist, how else could you have one of those?" said Jaden. Tyriel stared at him.

"No. I earned this key." said Tyriel " Something I wish i never had to" mumbled Tyriel.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

The gang talked all day till the sun started to set then they stopped and decided to their homework, they were saying their goodbyes when Tyriel interrupted them.

"Wait, guys I have no where to sleep" said Tyriel.

"What do you mean?" said Jaden

"Well, they said I could stay anywhere, but there is still no place, and I don't know many people."

"You can stay with Me and Sy" said Jaden.

"No he can't Jay, there's no beds." said Syrus.

"You can stay in my room if you like" said Bastion

"That will be great. Thanks" said Tyriel.

"Ok, c'mon i gotta do that essay for Crowler." said Bastion as they said their good byes. Tyriel got a quick look at Alexis, then he noticed something. She turned to look at him, and for a couple of second they stared at each. Then Alexis smiled and they left.

As they entered the room, Tyriel noticed they were plenty of paper filled with formulas on the floor. He noticed it was pretty big though and with a second bed.  
"Sorry about the room, let me pick things up." said Bastion as he started picking papers and putting them in a pile. Tyriel walked towards one of beds and sat.

"So what deck do you run?" asked Tyriel as Bastion was picking papers.

"I got 6 decks" said Bastion without looking back.

"6 decks? Why?"

"Always prepared for everything" said Bastion still not looking back.

"So? How can you insult yourself like that?" asked Tyriel in a serious tone. Bastion looked back.

"What do you mean?"

"A friend are a reflection of ourselves, a deck is a reflection of our honor" said Tyriel.

"I never heard of that philosophy."

"Which is why i run 1 deck. It symbolizes me , my honor, and my past."

"Hmm, i never thought about it before. Your past you say?"

"Yes, my past. "

"Care to share some of it?" asked Bastion. Tyriel looked a tad unsure.

"It a tad private, i never told anyone and i don't plan anytime soon." said Tyriel. Bastion decided it was time to change subjects.

"So i saw you staring at Alexis, what was that about?" said Bastion with a smile. Tyriel's face turned a shade of red.

"W-what are you talking about?" said Tyriel. They both knew it was obvious, but somehow that answer is always there, like a reflex.

"Don't worry, I think i was the only one who noticed, mostly because I notice things people don't." said Bastion. Tyriel sighed. He knew he was a Bastion's mercy. He never felt like this, depending on someone else, it reminded of the past, he quickly shove it off as he remember his present situation.

"Okay fine, don't tell anyone." said Tyriel. Bastion smiled.

"I won't if you tell me what happened at Kaiba Corp." said Bastion.

"Are you blackmailing me?" asked Tyriel angry.

"Well i am kinda curious... I will let you think about it, i have to go ask someone a couple questions about the homework. Later" said Bastion as he left.

Tyriel sighed. _Well this is new, being blackmailed because of feelings for a girl, go figure._ Tyriel thought as he sat down. He looked through his deck and pulled out a certain (Made up) card. It showed a magician wearing a black cloak with a golden necklace. his face was covered by a hood, and wings that seemed to be made of shadows. Both ankles seemed to be tied with chains however they were not tied to each other. Lastly, he was holding a golden staff with a sphere an a Egyptian eye encrypted in it. _Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel _thought Tyriel. The card had been with him for as far as he had remember. His father had told him that he had picked it himself, but somehow Tyriel just couldn't remember that. He put the card on his left hand then with his right hand he picked the Millennium Key and put it facing the card. He had it touching the card and twist it like he did on Crowler's forehead. As he did the card started to glow and a figure appeared. The card had come to life. A hooded figure with dark wings appeared in front of Tyriel.

"Greetings Tyriel." said the figure.

"Hey Hadriel, how's the Shadow Realm holding?" asked Tyriel.

"Not good, ever since that accident at Kaiba Corp. several abnormalities have been happening."

"Abnormalities at the Shadow Realm? Like what? A happy day?"

"... Several shadow creature have obtained power that seems to be coming from nowhere."

"So why don't you stop them? You are the Lord of the Shadow Realm for a reason..." said Tyriel. All in all, he was right. Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel was the Lord of the Shadow Realm and apparently he wasn't doing a very good job.

"You know damn well why i can't. The more time you take finding that damn scale, the more unbalanced the Shadow Realm will be until..."

"Yes, yes i know. I just can't seem to find, I checked a couple of teachers yet nothing."

"Well try harder, this abnormalities are small for now, most of the troops can keep 'em down, but soon those monsters will be too powerful, and chaos will run loose.."

"Eventually leading here." finished Tyriel.

"Indeed, however we will succeed and we will not let that happen."

"Yup, you never let me down, no reason to start now." said Tyriel with a smile. The figure stare at him for a moment. Tyriel could only assume he was smiling as well.

"I'll never let you down Tyriel, however I have to go back, i will try to get more a definite location for the scale. Until later, good bye." said Hadriel as he faded away and the card stop glowing.

What is it with Tyriel's past? What is this "scale" they kept referring and why is Tyriel talking to the Lord of the Shadow Realm?


	4. Crowler gets Smacked!

Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Yugioh GX

**Author's Note:** Phoenix, Ding Ding Ding. I will be leaving more hints that will explain what exactly is going on. Thank you for everyone who reviewed.

"Tyriel! Wake up: shouted Bastion to a sleeping Tyriel. Tyriel slowly sat up and he yawned.  
"What?" he said Sleepily.

"You have to duel today!" said Bastion as he urged him to hurry up.

"What?" he said again.

"I see you slept in your clothes, just hurry up, pick your duel disk and lets go!" shouted Bastion as he pulled him off the bed.

Tyriel slowly stood up and picked his duel disk and deck. He started walking but Bastion pulled him faster. He noticed it was night, he must have only been a sleep for an hour.

"What time is it?"

"It's 10 PM "

"What is going on?" asked Tyriel as they slowed down.

"Well, Dr. Crowler and Chancellor Shepard decided to have a bet."

"What's this have to do with me?"

"Well the bet is they are going to get someone to duel you. If you win, then Chancellor wins the bet, and if you lose Crowler wins."

"Why me?"

"Because Crowler thinks you are all talk and no game. And for some reason Chancellor thinks the opposite."

"Hmm so who am I dueling?"

"We are about to find out." said Bastion as they arrived to the courtyard.

At the courtyard there were several people there, in the middle was Crowler and Shepard.

"Greetings Chancellor, Dr. Crowler" said Tyriel.

"A thousand apologies Tyriel, I didn't mean to wake you, but if you could just duel someone so you can show Crowler that you are more than what it seems." said Shepard

"Alright, so who am I dueling?"

"Your choice, Dr.Crowler" said Shepard with a smile.

"You will be dueling me." said Crowler.

"What! Dr.Crowler please, he is only a student." said Shepard.

"Easy Chancellor, Crowler doesn't know what he is getting into." said Tyriel.

"I know, I just don't want him to lose to another young man like he did with Jaden." Crowler was mad.

"No one mocks me like that. Lets duel!" shouted Crowler as he loaded his duel disk. He drew his cards and was ready to play , same with Tyriel.

"I play Ancient Gear Castle, and Ancient Gear Soldier!" said Crowler as a mechanical robot appeared with a giant castle behind him. "I will set one face down, I end."

Tyriel drew" Pathetic, I set a monster , and 2 face-downs. End"

"Pathetic? Ha! I will play a second Ancient Gear Soldier!" said Crowler as he second Robot was summoned.

"I activate Threatening Roar" said Tyriel as a giant roar appeared. The robots retreated.

"Fair enough, I will end." said Crowler.

"I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!' said Tyriel as a magical knight is red armor appeared. His shield was trimmed with gold and a big sapphire in the middle with an insignia." When he is summoned he gets a spell counter, but that wont last long for I use to destroy your castle!"

Breaker position his sword aiming towards the castle. He started to glow as his insignia disappeared then a magical blast appeared from Breaker's sword and destroyed the castle.

"No!" shouted Crowler in rage.

"but that's not all, i flip my Apprentice Magician!" said Tyriel as a young magician appeared. "And because of his effect, i can give Breaker another, and with that i will destroy your other face down." A replay of last time happened destroying his face-down damage condenser.

"Now breaker, destroy one of Ancient Gear Soldier!" said Tyriel as Breaker shot a blast into the robot, destroying it." And with that i will end"

Crowler: 3700

Tyriel: 4000

"I play Graceful Charity" said Crowler as he drew 3 and discarded 2. "Ha! I will play Premature Burial on my Trojan Horse i discarded." A giant hand appeared and dig deep in the ground and grabbed Trojan Horse back.

Crowler: 2900

Tyriel: 4000

"I will offer the horse for Ancient Gear Golem!" shouted Tyriel as a giant machine appeared. Tyriel stared at it. It was identical to the one in Crowler's mind, but he knew this time it could hit him. His face downs were useless.

"That can't defeat me!" said Tyriel.

"True, but i can sure lower your life points. Golem, attack his Apprentice Magician!" said Crowler as the giant Golem shot from his giant cannon. The blast totally destroyed the apprentice and send Tyriel flying back.

Crowler: 2900

Tyriel 1400

Tyriel managed to stand up and started to talk." By destroying my apprentice magician, i get a Spellcaster and put it face-down." said Tyriel as he put a face-down Spellcaster.

"Doesn't matter, for i play Nobleman of Crossout on it." said Crowler as giant sword landed on the face-down card destroying Old Vindictive Magician and every other copy.

"No!" shouted Tyriel.

"Yes. I set 1 card and end." said Crowler.

"This is not good" said Bastion to Jaden

"I know, one Crowler gets that out is really hard to take it out. He might just lose" said Jaden

"I wouldn't be too sure, Crowler played it on you and you beat him"

"I suppose, look Tyriel is drawing" said Bastion as Tyriel drew.

Tyriel, however, was calm. He didn't seem to be worrying about anything, as a matter of fact he smiled.

"I play Pot of Greed! It allows me to draw 2 cards!" said Tyriel as he drew 2 cards.

"Now i play Graceful Charity" said Tyriel as he drew 3 and discarded 2.

"I play Masked Sorcerer! Then I play the spell Secret Passage to the Treasure! This allows my sorcerer to attack directly and i will!" said Tyriel as a masked sorcerer appeared. He had a metal mask and what seemed to be a hypnotic thing. He shot a blast and lower Crowler life points "and because of his effect i draw a card" added Tyriel.

Crowler: 2000

Tyriel 1400

"Hmm.. Card Destruction!" said Tyriel as he played it. Both of them discarded their hands and drew.

"Set 2 cards face-downs and end." said Tyriel as he sigh.

"Finally you stopped stalling, now time i finish you off. First i play Heavy Storm destroying your face downs!" said Crowler as giant storm appeared.

"I chain Book of Moon!" said Tyriel as giant Book appeared on the golem. The book flatted it into face-down.

"Grr, doesn't matter, for i play another Ancient Gear Soldier and he will destroy your sorcerer" said Crowler as a robotic soldier appeared and shot a blast at the magician.

Crowler: 2000

Tyriel: 800

"You are almost done, still think you are so good Mr. Stone?" asked Crowler mockingly.

"As a matter of face yes, you tried Crowler, but you were meant to lose from the beginning." said Tyriel

"Liar!"

"I don't lie. I remove 10 magic cards from my graveyard and i summon Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel!"

Shadow Magic Lord-Hadriel 10 Stars

Spellcaster: Effect 3000/2600

This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by removing 10 Magic cards from your graveyard or by the effect of a magic card. This card is unaffected by your opponent magic card and it gains 100 attack points for every magic card in your opponent graveyard.

The sunny day turned dark, at least for their were dueling. It seemed a giant shadow appeared as a dark portal opened. Everything was quiet as a silent figure entered cloaked with a Golden rod. Its chain made a noise as they were being scrapped as he walked. His golden necklace glowed as he walked into the field.

"What is that?" shouted Crowler in terror.

"It is the Lord of the Shadow Realm, and since you have at least 4 magic cards in your graveyard it makes Hadriel 3400 attack, stronger than your Golem. but that's not all! i play Nitro unit on your Golem!" said Tyriel as a giant backpack appeared on the giant robot. Tubes seemed connecting to each other sending some sort of gas around.

"Whets that?" asked Crowler.

"When your monster is destroyed in battle, you lose life points equal to his attack."

"Oh no!"

"Oh yes,Hadriel destroy him!" said Tyriel as the figured raised his staff and blasted the Golem to pieces. The Nitro-Unit exploded as well inflicting 3000 damage to Crowler.

Crowler: 0

Tyriel: 800

"No!" shouted Crowler "I will have my revenge Tyriel Stone, I will!" shouted Crowler as he left in shame. The crowd cheered. As Tyriel step down, his friends went to congratulate him.

"That was great!" said Jaden.  
"I knew you had something planned " said Bastion.

"I knew you could do it Tyriel. " said Alexis with a smile.

He stared at her. He noticed Bastion was watching but for some reason he didn't care. _She is just so beautiful..._ thought Tyriel.

"Thanks Alexis...really." said Tyriel slowly regaining his sense. She giggled and looked at him funny. _Even her laugh is beautiful_ thought Tyriel. Suddenly, something caught his eyes. In the distance, he noticed a figure was moving and in his hand was something golden. _The Millennium Scale! _thought Tyriel. He started to run but tripped on a rock. He fell and made Alexis fell as well. He fell on top of Alexis. He stared at her browned eyes. Up close they were even more beautiful. Alexis started to blush.

"Umm...Tyriel..." she started to say. He quickly realize that she was on top of her. He moved over and stood up. She also stood up. They both were red with embarrassment. It was an awkward silent.

"I think its late enough, and I kinda disturbed Tyriel's sleeping, so lets go." said Bastion.

"Umm, yeah sure, let's go?" said Tyriel with a tad doubt.

"Bye?" said Alexis with the same doubt.

As Bastion and Tyriel got to the room Tyriel sighed.

"Getting up to the plate I see?" said Bastion with a smile. Tyriel thought about telling him to shut up, but how would that help him?

"Just go to bed."

"Whatever, but you still owe me something" said Bastion

"Tomorrow, I just wanna sleep"

"Alright, night" said Bastion

Tyriel could only think of two things. Alexis, and the Millennium Scale.

A/N: While this chapter may seem a tad useless(at least the duel looks useless) but you will see it's not.


	5. Sunrise

Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Yugioh GX.

**Author's Note: **Well I usually know what I am going to write before hand, so it makes it easier to write thus i can update that fast.

_"Tyriel! Run " said a voice. Tyriel looked around. He noticed the desert but even more importantly he noticed a house was on fire. He tried to find where the voice came from. _

_"Where are you?" asked Tyriel. Then from the fire came a cloaked figure, a cloak similar to Tyriel's._

_"Tyriel, I can't make it... take the Key. " said the figure as he took out the Millennium Key . Tyriel stepped back._

_"No..." he couldn't believe it._

_"Tyriel...listen to me, you have to take the key." _

_"No, you will be fine"_

_"No, i won't, you must follow the trail..." were the figures final words as the cloak busted in flames and killed the figure._

_"No! no ,no no!" shouted Tyriel as he fell to his knees _

_"You have failed Shadi, and now your son shall go with you." said another voice. A dark cloaked figure._

Tyriel opened his eyes. He looked around, _Only a dream _he thought as he stood up. He realized he was sweating. The dream always haunted him, mocking him, and his past. He needed a place to think, but this wasn't it. He decided to go for a walk. He slowly walked to the beach and noticed the sunrise. He slow sat and stare at it. He let out a long sigh. _Argh, why do I keep getting that dream!" _wondered Tyriel as he looked into the sunset. It was like the one in his dream. Soothing, and yet destructive. His past was unknown to him, as well to most people. The key might have lead to it, but he trained himself and managed to erase some of his past, thus with only certain portions of his past in his memory it was very annoying. _Yes, this must be the key's fault _thought Tyriel as he stared into the sunset. _Speaking of Millennium items, that scale looked a lot like the..."_ Tyriel's thoughts were interrupted by someone who sat next to him. He turned to the side and noticed it was Alexis.

"Alexis? why are you here so early in the morning?" asked Tyriel.

"Hey Tyriel, I should be asking you the same question"

"Couldn't sleep, and i like looking at the sunrise, and sunset when i can."  
"Ditto. I love staring at the sunrise." said Alexis as she scoot up closer to Tyriel.

"It's soothing, in a way."

"Yeah, its beautiful" said Alexis, almost in haze.

"Not as beautiful as you" mumbled Tyriel

"What about me?" asked Alexis

"Um...Nothing." said Tyriel as he turned a shade of red. "Did you see the guy with the golden scale last night?"

"What do you mean?" asked Alexis confused.

"Last night, I saw someone around the Slifer dorm with a golden scale, did you see him or her?"  
"No why? Is that why you are here? For a scale?"

"Umm...no?"

"C'mon Tyriel, you can tell me. I am super curious, I promise i won't tell. "  
"Yes, i am looking for that scale, to be more precise, the Millennium Scale."

"Why are you looking for that?"

"Kaiba's fault."

"Why is it his fault?"

"He made the Shadow Realm unbalanced, and if we are not careful it will spill into our world."

"The Shadow Realm? What's that? and What did Kaiba do?"

"All in due time, I tell you later today." said Tyriel as he stared into sun. Then he felt something his shoulder.

Alexis had laid her head on his should. He started to blush but she had not noticed him blush because she was staring at the sun as well.

"You know what's nice too? Stare at the sky while the sun is rising." said Tyriel.

"Really?"

"Yea, look." said Tyriel as he slowly lay down. Alexis laid down with him. They were silent as they stared into the sky, then suddenly they fell asleep.

Alexis opened her eyes. She noticed the sun was shining outside. She also felt an arm around her as she turned around she noticed Tyriel sleeping. Alexis quickly rolled to the side away from Tyriel, as a reflex. She panicked for a couple of seconds then remembered last night. She sighed. She stared at Tyriel for a about minute or so and smiled. _He looks so cute while he is sl... what am I thinking? _thought Alexis. She couldn't fall for someone like Tyriel, he would be gone as soon as he found the infamous Millennium Scale, then what would she do? However, before she could ponder this more, Tyriel was starting to wake up. He yawn as he sat up as well and noticed the beach. He stopped yawning then turn to the side and saw Alexis. He was about to say something then he remembered last night.

"Hey Alexis, did we fell asleep?" asked Tyriel

"Umm... yea about that..." said Alexis nervously.

"It's okay, if you were offended in any way..."

"No no, it's cool."

"We should probably get back to our dorms..." said Alexis, with the same doubt as last time.

"Yeah, sure. I will talk to you later." said Tyriel

"Okay, bye Tyriel." said Alexis they started walking away.

"Alexis..." said Tyriel

"Yeah?"

"...Nothing, I will tell you later" said Tyriel as he started to run towards his dorm. Alexis sighed

As Tyriel was running towards the dorm he crashed someone. They both toppled down to the floor.

"I am so sorry." said Tyriel as he stood up.  
"Its okay, you must be Tyriel" said the blue-haired person.

"Yeah... hey do you have a little brother?"

"Yeah his name is Syrus. I am Zane."

"Ah, nice to meet you Zane."

"Oh no, nice to meet you. You have been getting most of the fans off of me. If you ever need a favor, just ask."

"Alright thanks." said Tyriel as Zane left.

Tyriel continued to run however this he encountered Jaden with Syrus.

"Tyriel!" shouted a voice.

"Jaden, what's up?" asked Tyriel as he saw Jaden walk up.

"We been looking for you!" said Jaden "Where were you?"

"Just...around."  
"Well come on down, we are having breakfast celebrating Crowler's defeat."

"Alright."

Meanwhile Crowler slowly walk through the forest. As he was walking he noticed it was getting darker. He slowly walked nervously as he was walking he suddenly stopped when a blast of ice and snow appeared. It hit a tree and the tree started to form into ice then it collapsed into pieces. Crowler took a step back.

"Crowler, have you decided on my offer?" asked a voice from the shadows.

"Yes I have, i will join you, if you help me defeat and destroy Tyriel Stone and Jaden Yuki." said Crowler.

"I shall. Now i shall reveal myself." said the voice as he stepped from the shadows. A dark figured entered with a black cloak similar to Tyriel except for its color, he had dark hair with yellow eyes and one fake one. His stood tall and proud and his fake eye glowed. Crowler looked at his

fake eye, it seemed to be made of gold with the encryption of an Egyptian eye.

"Your eye! What's wrong with it?"

"It not any eye, it's the Millennium Eye." said the figure as he smiled. Suddenly another blast of snow and ice appeared hitting another tree next to Crowler. Just like the last tree it froze then broke into pieces.

"What was that?"

"Ah yes, meet my Ka, Mobius the Frost Monarch show yourself." said the figure as strong white armored figure appeared. His face was covered by a mask, his armor seemed to be white with blue and it seemed very smooth, he had a blue cape with glowing yellow eyes.

"But..but that's a duel monsters card!"

"Ha, you saw what happen to that tree? That's what gonna happen to Tyriel and Jaden."  
"That's great, we shall not fail."  
"Indeed we wont. Now you must follow these instruction... "

Back at the Slifer dorm everybody was eating and celebrating, even Bastion and Alexis were there.

"Tyriel, where were you this morning?" asked Bastion. Tyriel stopped eating and took a quick look at Alexis. Her face said it all.

"Just took a walk, that's all." said Tyriel. Bastion looked at him with doubt but he merely shrugged as he ate some food.

"How's everybody doing" said Professor Banner as he came into the room.

When Tyriel took a look at Banner he almost choked on his food. He managed to gulp it down though, but it was still shocking. He looked a lot like the person with the Millennium Scale!

"Pretty good Professor, also if you may or may not know, i have been conducting an investigation, and i believe I haven't interrogated you. So if we could get this over now..." said Tyriel as he stood up.

"Indeed, you may...after breakfast." said Banner.

"Fair enough." said Tyriel. Banner left and the gang started talking again.

"I wanna duel you Tyriel" said Jaden

"Later, i have to find banner first."

"What happened to after breakfast?"

"It's now, and i am going." said Tyriel as he left to find Banner. He ran around the Slifer dorm but couldn't find him. _He must have the scale and he is hiding it _thought Tyriel

"Mr. Stone!" shouted a voice. Tyriel turned around saw Crowler coming.

"Dr.Crowler, can i help you with something?"

"Yes, as long as you are guest in this school, you must follow its rules."

"And you are telling me this because..."

"Because you broke one Mr. Stone. You may not be outside the dorm after 12."

"And i wasn't."

"We got a video tape of you being outside."

"Oh. so?"

"So... come to the duel arena at 8 pm, and bring a bucket of water, you are gonna do a lot of cleaning"

"How unfair!" shouted Tyriel.

"Would you like to do it twice?" said Crowler happily.

Tyriel mumbled something and returned to the dorm.

A/n: The stranger is not Pegasus.


	6. Blast from the Past

Chapter 6

Author's note: Not very good with describing people, i will try i suppose. Yes, Tyriel isthe Gx version of me i suppose.There should be a crappy description when Tyriel's plays Mirror Wall. I will add you to story, i am assuming you want the name "Christy? Maybe we could talk through some IM too? Let me know okay? " Also, if anybody else wants to be in it, I will see what i can do.

Jaden slowly walked to his dorm after eating his meal. _That was so good! Hmm what's that?_ thought Jaden as he saw an envelope in the door of his room.

_Jaden Yuki_

_I've taken your Winged Kuriboh, if you want it back meet me at the forest at 8 PM, bring your duel disk and deck._

_"No!"_ thought Jaden as he quickly checked his deck, and yup it was gone. _"Someone is gonna pay!"_ thought Jaden as he stormed off.

Meanwhile, Tyriel was back at Bastion room, he noticed no one was around and quickly pulled Shadow Magic Lord-Hadriel and put his key on it bringing him to life.

"Hadriel, I am pretty sure I know who has the scale"

"Listen to me Tyriel, you have to be careful"

"Huh?"

"The reason why I can't locate the exactly location is because there's 2 Millennium items in this island."

"2? What's the other one?"

"It's the MillenniumEye and whatever you do I want you stay away from this person, he is an old enemy"

"An old enemy?"

"Yes he... did some bad things to you and I in the past"

"What do you mean?"  
"Just stay away from him, did this person with the scale have the Millennium eye?"

"No, but what did he do? You have to trust me Hadriel."

"I am afraid you are not ready yet, but you must know that what he did will be nothing compare what he will do to you, whatever you do stay away from ice and -" Hadriel suddenly disappeared. _What the..._ Tyriel tried to get him back by twisting the key several times but nothing. Then Millennium Key started glow...

Later, at night, Jaden walked to the forest. He slowly moved and looked around. The trees always seemed more strange at night than day. Jaden moved through the grass with stealth hoping not to disturb an animal or anything that was around there. He made into the middle of the forest and wondered where the person was.

"Show yourself, whoever you are give me my Winged Kuriboh back!" shouted Jaden. Then from the shadows someone came. Jaden gasped as Dr. Crowler walked in with an Egyptian eye symbol glowing in his forehead.

"Jaden, duel!" shouted Crowler as he set his duel disk. Jaden was still in his shock.

"What... Dr.Crowler, what's going on?"

"If you want your card duel!" shouted Crowler.

"Whatever you want Dr.Crowler, you will lose again." said Jaden as he got duel disk ready.

Meanwhile, Tyriel made it to the duel arena. He looked around, and it was exactly what it was suppose to be. An arena. It was like a coliseum except smaller, the arena was good size however.

"Dr. Crowler! you around?" said Tyriel as he dropped the bucket of water on the floor ever so slightly. He started to move when suddenly a blast of ice appeared hitting the door. The door froze completely, however it did not shatter. Tyriel backed up. _Ice... looks like I encountered Hadriel's worst fear_ thought Tyriel as he looked around trying to find where the ice blast came from.

Suddenly a cloaked stranger appear. His dark robe covered most of his face, and body, however one eye seemed to be glowing. _Must be the Millennium Eye. _He looked at cloaked figure more and realized he looked familiar.

"Who are you, and what have you done with Crowler?" asked Tyriel.

"Crowler is not here, he has his own business to attend to, similar to mine."

"And that would be?"

"Well sending your soul to the shadow realm, but there's one key factor stopping me, your Millennium Key."

"You think i am scared of you? Or the shadow realm for that matter?"

"You should, after all that happened to your father you would think you show some respect."

"What?"  
"Hmm? Oh c'mon, you were there or did you forget? Did that fool Hadriel tried to hide you from your past?"  
"What do you mean?"

"If you want to know, then duel." said the cloaked figure as he pulled a duel disk. Tyriel also pulled duel disk.

"You want a duel, you got one."

"Ha! You just took more than you can take."

"What do you mean?" asked Tyriel. Then he noticed it. The shadows had become bigger, and flames of colored black and purple surrounded them. "What's going on?"

"Ah, this must be your first Shadow Duel, Shadi would be proud." said the figure as he chuckled.

"A shadow duel?"

"Yes, all shadow duels are unique, and this one is no different."

"What so unique about this Shadow Duel in particular?"

"He he, let's just say you will understand the "life" in life points. In any case, i will set a monster, and 2 face-downs. End." said the figure as the cards appeared. _I wonder what he meant by "understanding the "life" in life points _thought Tyriel as he looked at his cards.

"I play Gemini Elf. Now my elves, attack!" commanded Tyriel as the elves shot twin blast into the facedown card.

Suddenly a monster popped from the card. Seemed to be a trapped fiend, with some human features and green hair. Even though Tyriel couldn't get a good look, he still knew what it was.

"You attacked Newdoria, thus i will destroy your elves with his effect." said the figure as a giant hand from the ground grabbed the elves and took them the ground with Newdoria.

"I will set 2 face downs and end" said Tyriel.

"Ha you think i am scared of your Sakuretsu Armor?" asked the figure mockingly. Tyriel was shocked. _How could he possible... The eye. _thought Tyriel. "Yes Tyriel, the Eye sees all, just how it can see your hand, Now watch, I summon pitch black warwolf." said the figure as an evil wolf appeared

"I will throw down 2 face downs and a monster . End" said Jaden. Crowler laugh at his student.

"You will fail Jaden! I will set 2 face down and play heavy storm!" said Crowler as giant storm came and washed away the field.

"What's the point? You are destroying your own cards." said a confused Jaden.

"You always were a failure Jaden, by destroying my face down Statues of the Wicked i can summon 2 tokens! And i will tribute them to summon Ancient Gear Golem" said Crowler with a smile as the tokens appeared and disappeared as a giant robot appeared.

"No way you could have summoned that on the first turn!" said Jaden as he took a couple of steps back.

"Now taste true power, Golem blast his face down!" commanded Crowler as the golem shut a giant blast at the face-down destroying E. Hero Clayman. "And because of Golem's effect you lose life points as well. I will end my turn."

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 4000

_Gotta make this turn count _thought Jaden as he drew. "I special summon bubbleman, and since he is alone i get to draw 2 cards!" said Jaden as he drew 2 cards. "I will fuse him and Clayman from my hand by playing Polymerization and i will summon E.Hero Mud ball Man!"

A giant ball of mud with a head on top appeared protecting Jaden.

"He is too powerful for you!" shouted Jaden. " I will throw down a face down and end."

"Ha its over. For I play the magic card Limiter Removal! This card double the attack of all machines in my side of the field."

"NO!" shouted Jaden

"Yes!"

"Now Golem finish him and take his soul!" shouted Crowler as the Golem prepared to fire.

"I am sure you know Pitch Black Warwolf effect right? As long as he is here you can't play trap cards during the battle phase" said the figure.

"No matter, i will play my other trap card now, go Mirror Wall!" said Tyriel as a giant wall that consisted of mirrors appeared. Tyriel stared at his reflection. He looked at his short black hair, then stared directly into his own eyes. In all the shadow and evil, he still was himself. Every last bit, going from neck to his slim body covered by white cloak that surprisingly hasn't gotten in dirty all this time. Then all of the sudden his reflection bent to his knees. _He must have attacked _he thought _but why haven't my life points dropped. _Then the Mirror Wall faded back into the card.

"Why didn't my life points dropped?" asked Tyriel to his opponent. The stranger laughed.

"Well I want to see you suffer your first time hit in the Shadow Realm."

"I still don't get it" said Tyriel confused.

"You are about to. Shadows attack!" said the stranger as a purple-ish black laser appeared from the flames. The laser hit Tyriel directly in the heart however he felt no physical damage. The laser went through him like nothing however, he couldn't say the same for how he felt. He felt different and he took a step back. He felt... weak, lost, and alone. He had never felt like this even though he knew was alone it never bugged him till now. _What's going on _said Tyriel as he looked at himself.

"Feeling lonely?" asked the figure.

"What did you do?" demanded Tyriel as his life points dropped.

"The shadows, every time you take damage, part of your life is gone, your spirit as well. It will succumb to the shadows."

"But why am i feeling..."

"Lost? Shadow realm will open your eyes, after all you know you are alone, Tyriel." It pained Tyriel to accept the truth.

"How do you know my name?"

"Tyriel, I know more about you than you think." said the stranger. Tyriel finally ask the question he needed to ask.

"Who are you?"

"Do you really want to know?" asked the stranger.  
"Yes tell me now!" shouted Tyriel with scorn.

"I killed your father, and i killed everyone you ever cherished. Yes they are all gone, and it is by my own doing." said the figure.

Tyriel was shocked, then he realized something. The strange here and the one in his dream were the same. His Millennium key started to glow as he got more angry. He could hear his father last words, and he started to get visions of the past, however before he could any of them his vision were interrupted by his opponent.

"Get over it, I end." said the figure.

Tyriel: 3200

Stranger: 4000

"You are gonna pay! shouted Tyriel

The giant robot send a giant blast towards Jaden's mud ball man, destroying him however he didn't lose life points.

"Why didn't your life points drop?"

"I activated Hero Spirit, thus i take no life point damage, even though Mud ball Man dies. Your golem can't stop it because its not in the battle." said Jaden with a smile while Crowler growled.

"I set a face-down and end." said Crowler. Then his entire robot collapsed into pieces. _Just like the first time _thought Jaden.

"I play E. Hero Wildheart in attack mode, and since he is immune to trap cards, he is perfect to attack you. Wildheart attack him" commanded Jaden as the strong warrior ran smacked Crowler in the gut. He doubled over from the pain as his life points dropped. "I will throw down 2 face downs, and I will end"

Jaden: 3000

Crowler: 2500

"I play Ancient Gear Castle! Then i play Ancient Gear Soldier" said Crowler as the castle and robot soldier appeared like in Tyriel's duel. "Now i equip Axe of Despair on my soldier" The robot grabbed an Axe as its attack rose by 1000.

"This is gonna hurt..." said Jaden as he braced himself.

"Ancient Gear Soldier, show Jaden why he is the student and why I am teacher, hit him with the axe!" said Crowler as the robot slashed E. Hero Wildheart as well as hurting Jaden life points

Jaden: 1900

Crowler: 2500

"Well by attacking me you triggered one of my face-down, A Hero Emerges!. Now select a card randomly" said Jaden.

"I pick the one farthest to the left" said Crowler as Jaden summoned his monster, Hero Kid.

"Ha, you picked Hero Kid, so he gets special summoned to the field, and because of his effect i can special summon 2 more Hero Kids "said Jaden as he special summon to more.

"Whatever, your demise is soon to come. I end."

"What happened to you Dr.Crowler?" asked Jaden

"I saw the truth, and now go or skip your turn." snapped Crowler.

"Alright Crowler, I'll destroy with my heroes!"

"With your little kids? Good luck."

"No, because united nothing can stop them! I play United We Stand on the Hero kid in the middle. His attack raises by 800 for every monster, thus he becomes 2700, enough to take down your Ancient Gear soldier. Now blast him with Hero Blast!" said Jaden as the young kid a large blast destroying the robot" Now my other hero kids attack you directly". The other kids shot smaller blast still dealing damage.

Jaden: 1900

Crowler: 1800

Why did Hadriel disappear? Who is the cloaked figure? Why is he after Tyriel and Jaden? Why did he do those things? All answers found in the next chapter(at least most of em)


	7. Blast from the Past part2

Chapter 7

Authors Note: Slowly working here, hey pichu, what deck does the OC have? let me know okay?

Alexis smile. She had worked on the essay Crowler had assigned early and she was done, however Mindy and Jasmine had been panicking on getting that essay done.

"Argh! How could you do 10 pages on fusion monsters?" asked Mindy

"Its like crazy! What are you smiling at?" asked Jasmine with a bit of anger

"You two are funny, that's why." said Alexis as she giggled.

"Sure, I bet you are just thinking Tyriel" said Jasmine. Alexis blushed

"Aww, you do like him- they make such a cute couple don't they?" asked Jasmine to Mindy.

"No I don't!" tried to denied Alexis

"Oh c'mon, we are your friends we know, not to mention its obvious he likes you" said Mindy

"So? I cant have feelings him, he is leaving when he finds ... whatever he is trying to find, and it just wouldn't work out" said Alexis

"Alexis... you can't just let him go like that, you have to at least tell him, who knows? He might just stay..." said Mindy

"You're right, but when though?" asked Alexis

"He has detention with Crowler at the duel arena, he should be alone since Crowler doesn't stay there too much"

"Okay I will." said Alexis as she left

"Aww!" said both of them at the same time.

Tyriel drew. The anger and hatred had suppressed the feeling of loneliness.

"I summon Masked Sorcerer, I will Equip him with Axe of Despair now sorcerer destroy his worthless monster!" shouted Tyriel. A sorcerer appeared with a pink robe, he withdrew an Axe and ran towards the wolf however he hit Mirror Wall.

"My Mirror Wall will reduce your sorcerer power..."

"Doesn't matter, still enough to destroy your war wolf" finished Tyriel as the sorcerer's axe slashed the wolf. The wolf howled in pain as it disappeared. " I also draw a card because of his effect."

Then from the shadows a dark ray appeared, just a tiny bit one and it hit the cloaked figure.

Tyriel: 3200

Stranger: 3850

"How does it feel?" asked Tyriel with a smile.

"Its only 150, not too much." said the stranger. "It's time you learn your superiors, I summon Giant Orc!" said the stranger as a giant white creature with lots of muscle and fat with a giant axe appeared. "If you think I forgot about Sakuretsu Armor you are sadly mistaken. I play Bait Doll, it destroy your trap card and Bait Doll returns to my deck." A giant a doll appeared with 2 knives. It ran towards the face-down card and destroying it, then it disappeared. "Now Giant Orc, attack his Masked Sorcerer!"

The Orc ran towards and slashed the sorcerer with his massive axe. The sorcerer turned to pieces as a big purple-ish black ray hit Tyriel. The sensation of lonely was multiplied. Not even his rage could suppress it. He fell to his knees with his eyes widened. He blinked for a second as he stare at the figure. The whole background change from dark to a desert. He could hear voices but didn't know what was going on. He shaked it off as the background returned back to normal

Tyriel:1950

Stranger: 3850

Tyriel breathing slowed to down, he tried to focus but he couldn't. The feeling, it tortured him it mocked him, he knew he was alone and that this person was right. _No _he thought _I can't let him win_.

"I will set 1 face-down and end Dr. Crowler." said Jaden as he set his last card down.

"Its over. I give one token from my Ancient Gear Castle and I summon Ancient Gear Beast!" said Crowler as the mechanical lion rose. "Since your Hero Kid is so weak, one hit is all it takes. Ancient Gear Beast destroy his Hero Kid!"

"No, before you attack i activate Aqua Chorus, giving Hero Kid 500 attack just before the blast!" said Jaden as the Ancient Gear Beast demolished Hero kid.

"Grr, i will set one face-down and end"

Jaden: 400

Crowler: 1800

"Now its my turn, i play Pot of greed! And it allows to me to draw 2 card." said Jaden as he drew. "Yes, i play Graceful Charity, i will draw three, and discard my E. Hero Sparkman and King of the swamp. I also play Fusion Recovery and i will get Polymerization and E. Hero Wildheart. Then i will play polymerization and fuse my E. Hero Wildheart and Bladeedge to make E. Hero Wildedge!" said Jaden as E.Hero Wildedge appear.

"Now my E.Hero Wildedge attack his Ancient Gear Beast!" Commanded Jaden.

"I activate De-fusion!" shouted Crowler as the attack was halted because of the monster was split into two.

"That was stupid, E. Hero Bladeedge destroy Ancient Gear Beast, and Wildheart attack him directly."

Bladedge destroyed the Ancient Gear Beast, and as Wildheart was about to pound on Crowler he activated a card, however Wildheart still pounded him.

"I flip Gift of the Mystical Elf! It gives me 300 life points for every monster on the field, I count 2." said Crowler as he gained 600 life points, enough to survive.

Jaden: 400

Crowler: 600

"Whatever. I end" said Jaden

"You...are gonna... pay" manage to say Tyriel as he drew" I summon...Breaker the magical...warrior...I equip him...with Fairy meteor...crush...Now... Attack!' shouted Tyriel as Breaker the magical warrior appeared. He attacker Giant Orc which was in defense because of his effect, and with 0 defense he was no match for Breaker. "You take... 1900 from... Fairy meteor Crush."

Tyriel: 1950

Stranger: 1950

This time a big purple-ish black ray hit the figure, but he still didn't seem to even flinch. Tyriel wanted to complain but he couldn't he was too weak from the shadows.

"I set 2 card down, and end." said the stranger.

"I draw...and attack you directly...with Breaker." said Tyriel. Breaker slowly pulled his sword and blasted the stranger, but then 3 monks appeared blocking the attack.

"I flipped my waboku, so i take no damage." said the stranger

"I end." said Tyriel.

"I chain at your end phase scapegoats!" said the stranger. " Now i play Magic Removal Machine and give my 4 goats to destroy 4 magic's card in your deck. I will destroy your Brain Control, Dark Hole, Snatch Steal, Book of moon. A.k.a everything that could save you." said Stranger as Tyriel's deck seemed to be thinned. "Now i play Pot of Greed and draw 2 cards, then i will play Nitro Unit on breaker!" Then Nitro Unit got equipped to breaker." I will also play Archfiend Soldier, now my soldier Kamikaze into breaker!"

The soldier ran towards break and slashed him ,but Breaker counted attacked with his magical blast and they both were destroyed. The nitro unit however exploded tremendously inflicting 1900 damage to Tyriel.

Tyriel: 50

Stranger: 1950

Another giant purple-ish black ray appeared and hit Tyriel. This time Tyriel fell to the floor. His body was hurt, he could barely feel himself living, could hardly feel alive. He sensed his mind weakening, as his eyes welcomed the sadness and pain of everything around him. Then he could see it, with his mind weakened he closed his eyes and opened them again and started to see a movie played before his eyes...

_It was the same desert scene, except it showed a younger Tyriel walked staring at the house being burned._

_"Tyriel! Run " said a voice. Tyriel looked around. He noticed the desert but even more importantly he noticed a house was on fire. He tried to find where the voice came from. _

_"Where are you?" asked Tyriel. Then from the fire came a cloaked figure, a cloak similar to Tyriel's._

_"Tyriel, I can't make it... take the Key. " said the figure as he took out the Millennium Key . Tyriel stepped back._

_"No..." he couldn't believe it._

_"Tyriel...listen to me, you have to take the key." _

_"No, you will be fine"_

_"No, i won't, you must follow the trail..." were the figures final words as the cloak busted in flames and killed the figure._

_"No! no ,no no!" shouted Tyriel as he fell to his knees _

_"You have failed Shadi, and now your son shall go with you." said another voice. A dark cloaked figure. The cloaked figure slowly walked towards Tyriel. Tyriel slowly backed up in fear then the cloaked person send a dark blast. Tyriel closed his eyes and realized that he was fine. "What are you doing here!" shouted the stranger._

_"Don't you dare touch him" said a familiar voice. Tyriel opened his eyes and saw Hadriel._

_"What are you, his father? Because if you are, then i killed the wrong person." _

_"You are going to pay." said Hadriel as he blasted him towards the burning house. As he crashed through the door the fire changed from red to black.  
"Hadriel, you..you are here!" shouted Tyriel._

_"Listen, we have to go now it wont be long till he... Everything was turning blurry again as he slowly faded back into reality._

_If Hadriel couldn't beat him what chance i got? I am just a failure _thought Tyriel. Then suddenly the door opened.

"Tyriel?" said a voice. Tyriel widened even more that they were before. It was Alexis.


	8. Unknown Things

Chapter 8

Authors Note: Here you make your debut Pichu. Also, i need to get more reviewers. I might take longer to update so i might make it two days per update.

"Tyriel!" shouted Alexis as he noticed him lying on the floor she ran towards him but the flames stopped her. Tyriel tilted her head towards her.

"Alexis..." uttered Tyriel.

"Tyriel! What's going on? What happened!" asked Alexis.

"Leave..." said Tyriel

"No, I am not going to leave you like this!" said Alexis.

"Aha!" said the figure " So you are the one."

"Who are you and what are you talking about?" said Alexis with a hint of rage in her voice.

"I must say Tyriel, you got good taste. So this why you haven't gave up." said the figure.

_What is he talking about _thought Tyriel, he figure thinking might be easier, and since he can read his thoughts, why not.

"Someone like you would have given up when you reached below 2000 life point line, however for some reason you kept going. I know it wasn't your hatred, its not your style. I knew there was someone in your life, someone you still care about enough to make you know you weren't alone. "

_No... _Thought Tyriel

"Yes Tyriel, I always thought you were more of a loner after that incident. I thought you would follow Shadi's path, like a lone wolf. Now if you would, give up so we can end this?" said the stranger. Alexis was shocked, but she knew she there were more important things.  
"Tyriel, no you can't give up!" shouted Alexis. _It's like the Shadow Riders all over again _thought Alexis. However something in Tyriel was triggered. He felt the urge to get up. Somewhere in his mind he knew he had to get up.

"Shut up! Let him die, and finish his failure" said the stranger.

"How about you shut up, Tyriel if you give up...I will never forgive you!" she shouted. Tyriel's eyes widened even more. Now he knew he HAD to get up. He slowly held his breath and his used all his energy to sat up. As he did released his breath, and started to pant. He slowly got up and stood. The figure was shocked.

"NO! You cant stand up!" shouted the figure. Tyriel stood but he was shaky, he could barely stand.

"Not..gonna..give...up." said Tyriel as he barely managed to draw. He used a lot of strength to smile.

"I play...Shadow Magic ...Lord... Hadriel" said Tyriel weekly. As he played it, the shadows darkened, it was like a storm of shadows appeared in the field and from the storm appeared a cloaked figure. Holding his golden staff and golden necklace he stood stall and faced his opponent.

"Hadriel, is good to see you again..." said the figure is a bit of scared tone.

"You! But what- Tyriel! " shouted Hadriel as he noticed Tyriel's week form.

"Hadriel...attack him!" said Tyriel as wobbled.

"I defeated you once, and I will do it again. " said Hadriel as he aimed towards the stranger. He put his facing his direction, and smiled. He was wide-open. He put his staff against the stranger, slowly pulled it back and send a giant blast towards him. The blast was so powerful that it lifted the stranger as sent him against the wall.

Tyriel: 50

Stranger: 0

The shadows twirled around the figure then it entered within his body.

"Haha you think you won?" said the figure. As the shadows entered his body, the part of his cloak hiding his face, fell, and it revealed a skull. An Egyptian eye symbol was on his forehead. "Meet my vessel, Skull Servant, I will be back Tyriel, and I will get you, you and Hadriel, until then I bid you adeu."

The skeleton started to turn to dust but before he did, he threw a card at Tyriel. The black fire left, and so did the shadows. Tyriel smiled and sighed as he closed his eyes and collapsed.

"I set a monster and end." said Crowler.

"Its over Crowler, i attack with Bladeedge!" said Jaden as he destroyed Crowler's Ancient Gear.

Jaden: 400

Crowler: 0

"No!" shouted Crowler as he fell to his knees. The Egyptian eye symbol in his forehead glowed more than ever then a big flash appeared. Jaden blinked. Then he notice Crowler was gone. However something else was there. A dark cloaked figure. Then the Egyptian eye symbol that was Crowler's forehead was on the cloak of this stranger. Jaden stared into it, then fell unconscious.

Tyriel slowly opened his eyes. He was staring to light , he slowly started to close them, then tilted his head towards the side. He starting hearing voices.

"Jaden, are you okay?" said a voice.  
"Yeah, i am fine? Where am i?" said Jaden

_It seems Jaden is asking all the questions i need to know. _thought Tyriel as he kept hearing.

"The clinic, you been out cold for a day."

"For a day?"

"Yes, I found you at the forest, and you been out cold since then."

_The forest? What could Jaden be doing in the forest _thought Tyriel.

"What about Tyriel?" asked Jaden as he noticed Tyriel in the other bed.

"Same, he was worse than you. According to Alexis, it was like something from the Shadow Riders."

"That's kinda what happened to me, i think."

"What happened to you?"

"I am... not sure, I remember a duel, then a flash. Well I should probably tell the others you are fine."

"If you could tell them I am here... I would be thankful" said Tyriel without looking at the person with the voice.

"Whoa you are up too, i will them. Bye Jaden, bye Tyriel." said the voice as the person left.

"Tyriel what happened to you?" said Jaden. Tyriel slowly sat up. Even Tyriel himself wondered what happened to him.

"I am not entirely sure Jaden. I , like you, remember i was dueling and i won but then i blacked out." said Tyriel. He remember the shadow duel and all, he just didn't remember how he got there.

"Well I don't know who would be after me, but i can see why they would go after you. " said Jaden.

"What do you mean?" asked Tyriel

"The key, it seems to be really worth it."

"True, so what were you doing in the forest?" asked Tyriel.

So Jaden tells him about how Crowler stole his Winged Kuriboh card and forced him to duel. However one part intrigued Tyriel the most. Jaden said the person he was dueling, had an "Egyptian-eye thing on his forehead", Tyriel's opponent, also had an Egyptian-eye on him.

"Jaden, I think the same guy is after us." said Tyriel.

"Well duh. It's not like there tons of villains out there just waiting to attack Duel Academy" said Jaden with a smile.

"Speaking of Duel Academy, that reminds me I have yet to find what i came here for."

"Which is?"

"You don't know?" asked Tyriel.

"Nope, you never told anyone remember?" said Jaden. _Wow, Alexis didn't tell him. _thought Tyriel.

"Ah, well just gotta have talk with Banner, that's all. So what happened to Crowler?"

"Don't know, they might need to get a replacement." said Jaden

"They should get one, whether he came back or not" mumbled Tyriel.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Then the door came open, and Syrus came in.

"Jaden! You are all right!" said Syrus as he happily hugged Jaden.

"Tyriel you are fine too. Where's your Key though?" asked Syrus. Then Tyriel realized it. He put his hand around his neck and realized it was gone.

"Oh no. Syrus, who took me to the clinic?" said Tyriel in a kind of panicky voice.

"I think it was Alexis."

"Where is she?" shouted Tyriel..

"Relax, umm she might be in her dorm"

"I have to go her now!" said Tyriel as he got up.

"No you cant go, guys can't go to the girls dorm" said Syrus but Tyriel ignored him as he opened the door. He started walking but crashed against someone. They both toppled down the floor. Tyriel was mad, he HAD to find that key.

"Sorry about tha...ah!" said Tyriel as he looked at the girl. She had light brown hair tied in a pony tail, she looked just a tad smaller than Jaden ad a Slifer red uniform, but something about her shock Tyriel. _She looks like..._ thought Tyriel , however his thoughts were interrupted by a voice.

"Yeah sorry about that." said the girl. Tyriel was still kinda shocked. He quickly stood up and took a couple of steps back. Then he remembered _Gotta find the key. _Tyriel ran through the hallway. The girl he crashed walked in the clinic.

"Hey Jaden, that Tyriel guy sure is rude." said the girl.

"Hey Christy, Well he misplaced something very important to him, like if i were to lose my E. Heroes." said Jaden

"What he lost?"

"This magical key"

"You are kidding right?" she looked at him.

"No he is not. Where you been?" Syrus asked her.

"Just had to visit the family, still kinda lost with all the magical stuff but okay."

Tyriel slowly walked then realized he was lost. He looked down then realized he didn't have his Millennium key to guide him. He looked at the sky, looked a sunset was coming. Then he noticed someone was walking near. He ran towards the person, and realized it was girl.

"Wait, do you know where the girl dorm's is?" asked Tyriel desperately.

"Yea why?"

"I have to find Alexis." said Tyriel.

"Tyriel?" she said.

"You know me?"

"Yeah I am Alexis' friend, Mindy."

"Oh nice to meet you, but i have to find Alexis."

'Why?" asked Mindy, wondering if he was going to tell Alexis, or more confess to Alexis the truth.

"I just have to find her, now point me to the girl's dorm"

"She's not there."

"What?"

"Yeah, she's on the other side of the island, she watches the sunset from that side." said Mindy as Tyriel groaned.

Somewhere in deep in the forest was Crowler. His hands were frozen to a tree.

"You failed to me Crowler, and now you are useless. Mobius, finish him" said the figure.

"No don't, wait...ah!" were Crowler last word as he was frozen. The figure snapped his fingers and he cracked into pieces.

"Seems i am going to have to use my new pet. " said the cloaked figure as he stared into the pieces of ice in the floor. They all showed the same thing. Jaden.


	9. Christy and Magnus

Chapter 9

Author's Note: It seems this 2-day Update is working wonderful. I might do sometimes daily update, but that is rare. I will try post em earlier, cept sometimes i only get to work on them late. This chapter has no action, however it explains alot to what is going on(Kinda) and you learn who is the evil guy.

_Key...must...find it _Thought Tyriel as he ran. He started to pant as he slowed down. He stare directly as the sun was setting. Then he realized he was on top of a cliff. The sun was gigantic as he noticed where it was going down, he saw the beach, but more importantly he noticed two people were there. Alexis and Zane. _No... _thought Tyriel. _Must focus on getting the key, and nothing else._ thought Tyriel as he started walking through a path leading downwards. He got down towards the beach. He slowly walked towards Alexis and Zane.

"Greetings." he said. The two of them turned around. Alexis smiled as she rushed to hug him.  
"Tyriel! You are alright!" she said while hugging him.

"Yeah, I am fine." he said as she stopped hugging him.

"Hello Tyriel. " said Zane as he looked at him. "What happened?"

"Umm, ran into an old ...acquaintance." said Tyriel with a hint of rage in his voice.

"Acquaintance? Are you kidding? He almost killed you!" Alexis shouted.

"I know, but he didn't, and he wont any time soon. Which reminds me, do you have my key?"

"Oh yea!" said Alexis as she pulled the key from her pocket. "Here you go."

"Thank you...If I lost this..." said Tyriel as he wore it.

"It means a lot to you huh?" said Zane

"You have no idea." said Tyriel. "Well its nice talking to you guys, but i have to go" Tyriel started walking.

"No you don't. I am sure you can stay" said Alexis. Tyriel stopped walking. However, he felt different, he didn't feel the same attraction he always had to be with her, something was wrong. He started to walk away. "Tyriel c'mon!" shouted Alexis. At that point, Tyriel started to run.

"So who they get to replace Crowler?" asked Jaden to Christy.

"Eh, Professor Banner is taking over for now." said Christy.

"Oh, so how's Rescue Cat?" asked Jaden. She smiled. She still remembered that day.

It had been a rainy day, most people were in their dorm, however one certain girl was outside, sitting in the ground letting the rain fall on her. If you first saw her you wouldn't know she was crying, with most of the rain falling, her tears had mixed with the rain. Then, as if from nowhere, someone was running. She turned her head to see who it was, to see soaking Jaden.

"Hey c'mon its pouring." said Jaden to the girl, as he tried to get her to move. But she wouldn't budge. "What's the matter." said Tyriel as rain poured on him. However shoe wouldn't answer. Desperate, Jaden pulled her, and dragged her to under a tree. The rain poured on the leaves, and protected them from water, at least to a certain extent.

"Leave me alone." said the girl

"No." said Jaden as he sat down. " What's wrong?"

"My cards...they were stolen." said the girl as she stared down.

"Its okay, we can get them back. " said Jaden in his positive mood.

"No, the thieve threw them away, and they are gone for good." said the girl as she started to cry a little.

"Hey don't worry, it will be fine promise. I am sure Chancellor Shepard will help you, maybe this will too." said Jaden as he handed her a card. She looked up, all teary eyes and all she stared at the card. It was Rescue Cat.

"Wow, its so pretty." said the girl as she dried her tears. "Thank you."

"Hey, no problem. What's your name?"

"Christy, you must be Jaden" she said.

"Hello?" said Jaden as he looked at her. She didn't realize she was daydreaming again.

"Sorry, just daydreaming. The kitty is doing great." said Christy with a smile.

"You are worse than me" said Jaden with a smile.

"I bet Crowler would disagree." said Christy.

"Probably, c'mon lets go." said Jaden.

"You can't." said Christy with a frown.

"Why not?"

"Because if you both leave, then the nurse will go nuts. You just have to wait until she comes back, however I gotta go. Bye Jaden." she said as she flashed a smile at him.

Later, Tyriel reached Bastion's room. Like always, it was empty. He entered and slowly sat down. He knew what he had to do. He pulled his deck from his pocket and took out Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel. He put his key on the card then twist it and Hadriel came out.

"Okay you got some explaining to do." said Tyriel.

"You were the one dueling, i think you should explain." said Hadriel.

"Who cares? I won, that's all that matter, now tell me who he is." demanded Tyriel.

"Demanding a tad are we?" said Hadriel.

"Seeing the past, realizing who destroyed it and finding him causes that kind of response. I am sorry, but Hadriel, did you disabled my mind ability to read that portion of the past, and most things earlier?"

"Yes, I had too. That event shaped you, to who you are. I don't think you would want to know what it was. But i suppose i was wrong."

"Yeah, so tell me who is that cloaked figure."

"He is the shadows." said Hadriel.

"You are joking." said Tyriel.  
"No. I am not" said Hadriel in a serious tone. "He was my best hunter."

"Hunter?"

"Yes. About 2 decades ago or so, there were many people fighting for the Millenniums Items. It was all very equal, however there was something that disturbed this. A young kid named Bakura received the Millennium Ring, and released an evil spirit. This evil spirit took no time waiting to finding other Millenniums items. He eventually took the Millennium Eye from Pegasus, and Shadi, your father, felt the disturbance. He went on the journey to find whoever was responsible for it. " Tyriel clenched his fist for a moment "I also felt the disturbance, and I sent someone to find him. Someone with the mind, the skills, and the deck to do it. His name is Magnus. I sent Magnus to find him, it took him several years, but eventually he stopped Bakura, and captured the Millennium Eye. However, after he achieved that, the spirit ran away in hiding, he hasn't been found till this day. Magnus, on the other hand, was corrupted by the power the Millennium Eye gave him. Eventually he wanted more power, and I denied it to him. He lost contact with me after that. Then several Tomb Guardians started to disappear, soon only a few people were left. Including Shadi, however Shadi's is impossible to destroy being the fact of his ghostly method. However, somehow that didn't stop him. He somehow defeated Shadi's and the rest of the Tomb Guardians, all except for you."

Everything was quiet for a moment. Tyriel was speechless. He had not realized how much damage Magnus had caused. He knew he had hurt him, he had no idea he had destroyed so many lives and soul. Then suddenly the door opened and a "Hello?" came out. Hadriel aimed his staff at the door.

"No don't!" said Tyriel quickly.

"What's going on?" shouted Bastion.

"I guess I should explain. Hadriel, this is Bastion, Bastion this is Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel." said Tyriel. Bastion was shocked.

"But-but that's a card!" stammered Bastion.

"Not just any card- I think we better explain eh Hadriel?" said Tyriel.

"I suppose." said Hadriel as he sighed. "Better take a sit Mr.Bastion."

"You should probably start with the accident at Kaiba Corp." said Bastion.

"Well you might not understand most of it but okay. Now what i am about to tell you must keep secret. 'kay?"

"Alright."

"Anyhow, what happened at Kaiba Corp. was the product of too much meddling with the dead." said Tyriel

"What do you mean?"

"Well as you know, Maximillion Pegasus' wife is dead. He has been mourning for a while and has looked for a way to bring her back. About the same time the evil spirit was released, Pegasus made a card that had his wife's picture as the art. He wanted to use the Millennium Items"

"Millennium what?" interrupted Bastion.

"More of that later. Anyhow, he wanted to obtain more Millennium Items and then use Kaiba Corp. as a way to make a hologram, but instead of a hologram it will be the real Cecilia. However his plan failed, and he lost the Millennium Eye. Several years later, Seto Kaiba made a business agreement with Pegasus. Pegasus could be allowed his experiment, if Pegasus created a certain card in the name of Kaiba, thus the creation of Kaibaman began. Anyhow, Pegasus still needed shadow power then came in Yugi Motou. With his God Cards, he could power that up, however there was some other strings Pegasus had to pull for Yugi however that's a different story. So they set the god cards in certain panels, and then they powered up the card and the transfusion, using Yugi's Millennium Puzzle to connect to the Shadow Realm, and the god cards to power the connection. The experiment... failed. What it did was cause an imbalance within the shadow realm by inflicting certain aspect of our world, because of that, Me and Hadriel were on a search for the only item that could possibly solve this, and set balance to the Shadow Realm once more. That item being the Millennium Scale." finished Tyriel. Bastion however was still very confused.

"Shadow Realm? Millenniums Items? I am still lost there." said Bastion.

"Sigh... Hadriel, we will finish our discussion later." said Tyriel.

"Agreed. Tyriel try to avoid Magnus okay?"  
"Okay, with that Millennium Eye, its kinda easy to track me though" said Tyriel. Then Hadriel grabbed the Millennium Key and put it facing Tyriel's forehead. Then he twisted the key as if it to use, but he twisted it the other way. They key glowed for a moment then stopped.

"That should stop him from reading your mind, its locked away. But try to avoid him okay?"

"I will try."

"Farewell then." said Hadriel as he faded.

"So are you going to explain?" asked Bastion.

"Okay here goes, the shadow realm..."

The night was dark as Jaden slept in his dorm. The nurse eventually came and he could leave. As he was sleeping he suddenly opened his eyes. Then the same Egyptian eye symbol that appeared on Crowler appeared on his face. Jaden smiled, a sadistic twisted smile as he closed his eyes once more. He knew a big duel was coming, he wasn't about to miss it.


	10. Vision of the Past

Chapter 10

Author's note: Pichu, your OC is gonna duel. I used some of the cards you gave me but I added some in to make it less crappy.

_"Tyriel wait up!" shouted a voice. Tyriel looked around. He seemed to be somewhere underground. He looked at things around showing some Egyptian things, such as hieroglyphics. Then it stroke him. Must be the past, he thought, it's slowly playing back on me. He turned to see a girl running towards him. He looked at her. She had light brown hair, it was all facing down, she was panting. Then something weird happen. Tyriel's perspective changed, from seeing the girl, to seeing himself and the girl, as if watching a movie. He noticed a younger self talking to the girl. _

_"Give me back my card!" said the girl in an angry tone._

_"Naw, come get it " said Tyriel as he started running around the room with the girl chasing him. It was like that for a while until he tripped and fell , and then the girl jumped on him. They started to laugh, and laugh. Tyriel returned the card to the girl. Tyriel( the one watching the whole thing go) started to pay attention to the card his former self had given back to the girl, it seemed to be a magic card, but he didn't have to think for more because they started talking again._

_"Why did you take my Aqua Spirit card?" she asked._

_"Well we were bored, I figured we would do something if i took it, for fun that's all." said Tyriel. Then the images started as he started to wake up_

Tyriel slowly opened his eyes and yawned. He sat up and looked around. He looked the alarm clock, it marked 10 AM. _Bastion must be at class_ thought Tyriel as he stood up. He started to think about the dream. It was obvious it was vision of his past, while he didn't remember much of the scene he did remember the girl. He didn't know her name, or where she came from but he remembered her. He had seen her in other dreams, whether it was playing, or dueling, or even being taught by Shadi, she was there. _She must have been a Tomb Guardian _he thought. But even more scary was the fact that he could have sworn he saw her here in Duel Academy. _Impossible _he thought. He got ready then left the room. As he started walking through campus he noticed there were several people dueling. It stroke him odd they would be dueling during class he slowly walked up around then he notice Jaden walking around.

"Hey Jaden, what's going on?" asked Tyriel.

"Oh hey Tyriel, professor Banner gave us an assignment to do one duel then take notes on it." said Jaden.

"Oh, so where's the rest of the group?" asked Tyriel.

"Doing their duel, would you like to duel?" asked Jaden, however someone came before Tyriel could response. It was Zane.  
"You up for a rematch Jaden?" asked Zane.

"Umm... then Tyriel wont have no one to duel him" said Jaden

"I will." said a voice. They turned around saw and Christy. Tyriel's eyes widened. She looked similar to the girl in his vision, 'cept older. _Can't be. _thought Tyriel.

"Sure." said Tyriel. Jaden and Zane walked somewhere else, Tyriel and Christy started to duel.

"I will start" said Christy." I set a monster, 1 magic or trap and end."

"Hmm... I play Witch's Apprentice, because of her effect all dark monsters get a 500 attack boost including herself. " said Tyriel as a witch appeared on the field. "Next I play Axe of despair, bringing her attack all the way to 1950! Now my witch, attack her face-down monster!"

The witch ran towards the set monster and destroyed Christy's face-down Golem Sentry.

"You are gonna pay" said Christy as she drew" I play Familiar possessed- Eria! " A young girl appeared in the field with a brown robe and a blue staff. "Now I flip my face-down card, A Rival Appears! With that card i select your monster and i can summon one of equal star levels, and i summon my Ebon Magician Curran! And your witch powers her up as well! Lastly i play my Mystical Space Typhoon on your Axe of despair!"

As the small black-cloaked magician appeared, a typhoon appeared and blowed Witch's apprentice's Axe of Despair away.

"Good move" said Tyriel.

"You wont be saying that after I am done through attacking. First, Ebon Magician Curran attack Witch's apprentice!" said Christy as a the small magician blasted the witch away. " And now, Eria blast Tyriel with your water blast!" Eria aimed her staff at Tyriel a big blast of water appeared hitting Tyriel and knocking him over.

Tyriel: 1500

Christy: 4000

"You are not as good as i thought, are you going easy on me?" asked Christy with a smile.

"Trust me I am not, all i can do is set 2 magic and traps and end." said Tyriel.

"Too easy, Eria, finish him off." said Christy as the magician got ready to blast Tyriel.

"I activate Negate Attack. It negates your attack, and your battle phase." said Tyriel.  
"Grr, I set one card down and end" said Christy.

"Hehe, payback. I activate Premature Burial! With that i bring back my Witch's apprentice!" said Tyriel.

"But why its too weak" said Christy.

"Not in groups. I activate Infernal Reckless Summoning, with this I summon two other witches and you can summon some more Eria's." said Tyriel. Then from the decks appeared 2 more witches and 2 more Eria's.

"No!" shouted Christy.

"Yes, I also summon Masked Sorcerer and play Rush Recklessly, boosting his attack all the way up to 3200, now my Masked Sorcerer will attack your Ebon magician Curran, and my Witches will take down your Eria's!" shouted Tyriel as 4 blast appeared destroying all 4 of Christy's monster.

Tyriel: 700

Christy: 3200

"And because of Masked Sorcerer effect, i draw a card." said Tyriel as he drew. "Now, I set one card and end."

"I set 1 card and end as well." said Christy. _Ha, Tyriel has no hand, all i got to do is wait for the right moment and its over. _thought Christy

"Well good game Christy, Witches attack her directly!" shouted Tyriel as the witches went but before they reached Christ a giant spiked ceiling appeared over their head, squashing them and destroying them. Tyriel couldn't believe it.

"No way!" shouted Tyriel.

"Yup, i flip Needle Ceiling. Destroying all face up monster." said Christy. _This can't be! Now all i have is one card in my hand. _thought Tyriel.

"Grr, I set 1 monster and end." said Tyriel.

"Try to stopping this, first i summon my Familiar Possessed- Hita, then I remove one water monster from my graveyard( Familiar-Possessed-Eria) and summon Aqua Spirit!" shouted Christy then Tyriel gasped. Then as if from the graveyard, water started to appear. Then the water started to float ever so gently slowly shifting into a creature. It span and it became into a what seemed to be a female creature. Tyriel was shocked, _It can't be_ he thought, it just couldn't. How would she be here from the desert?

"Why the shocked face, didn't see it coming did ya?" said Christy.

"No." said Tyriel honestly "I did not."

"Hehe, well my Aqua Spirit will attack your monster." said Christy.

"You attacked my Apprentice Magician, thus i will get another Apprentice Magician..."

"And i will destroy it as well" finished Christy.

"Alright, I will summon my Magician of Faith face-down, done?" asked Tyriel.

"I suppose, not like i have a choice do i?" said Christy as she ended.

"Okay, so where did you get that Aqua Spirit card?" asked Tyriel curiously.

"Why?" asked Christy.

"Just wondering" said Tyriel.

"I doubt that" she said.

"If i win, will you tell me?" asked Tyriel.

"Sure, but you wont. You don't even use tributes do you?"

"Yes I do, as a matter of fact, you are gonna see one right now. I flip my magician of faith and i get back my Axe of Despair then i tribute my Magician of Faith and summon Magical Marionette!" said Tyriel as the magician disappeared a puppet appeared. The small wooden puppet seemed to be harmless, then from the shadows came the puppeteer. A red cloaked person wearing a metal mask, didn't look to scary.  
"Puppets?" asked Christy.

"Puppets with Axes, I play Axe of Despair on Magical Marionette" said Tyriel as the little puppet got a giant axe. " and when i play a magic card, the marionette's effect activates and she gets a spell counter. For every spell counter it gets, it receives 200 attack point boost. Now I shall attack" said Tyriel. He looked at Aqua spirit, he was about to say he was gonna attack her but then some weird noise came from her. Like an oceanic kind of sound like a strange language. He looked Christy, thinking it was some kind of trick, but she looked like she hadn't heard it. Then it did a sound similar to it again then Tyriel had an idea of what it was saying. _Sounds like it doesn't want me attacking it..._ thought Tyriel. _Whatever, i will attack Hita i suppose._

"Magical Marionette, destroy Familiar-possessed Hita!" commanded Tyriel as the marionettes controlled the puppet the puppet ran towards Hita hurled it's Axe of Despair at her, slashing her in half.

Tyriel: 700

Christy: 1950

"its time you suffered defeat. I play Rescue Cat!" said Christy as a small cat appeared. It purred as it came to the field. "It wont last long however, for i give him to summon two Des Wombat!" The cat disappeared and 2 wombats appeared.

"So?" asked Tyriel.

"So, I play Gift Of Martyr! I will give my Des Wombat to power my other Des Wombat by 1600" said Christy "Now he is strong enough to take on Magical Marionette."

"No he is not." said Tyriel.

"!600+ 1600 3200 Tyriel, failed math? Tsk tsk, maybe i will have to show you. Des Wombat attack Magical Marionette" said Christy. Then Christy's wombat hit a Mirror Wall weakening into 1600, Magical Marionette's puppet easily destroyed it.

Tyriel: 700

Christy: 350

"Tsk tsk, bet you weren't expecting Mirror Wall." said Tyriel.

"Wrong, I flip my face-down, Chthonian Blast! Because you destroyed my monster, I will destroy another of mine, Aqua Spirit. And because of Chthonian blast second effect we both lose half of its attack!" said Christy.

Tyriel:0

Christy:0

"Good game." said Tyriel and Christy.

"So can you tell me where you got the card?"

"Well you didn't win, but okay." said Christy.  
"Really?"

"Yeah, you see I got it from..." said Christy but she was interrupted.

"Hey, nice duel." said Alexis as she came to them. Tyriel looked at her and smile. He felt the warm feeling back in his heart, unlike in the beach.

"You were watching?" asked Christy.

"Yeah, I thought you had him when you tried to destroy his Magical Marionette" said Alexis.

"Naw, i was always ready" said Tyriel.

"Very modest" said Alexis sarcastically. "Well that Marionette was impressive."

"Naw, you are more impressing" said Tyriel. Alexis blushed.

"Really, how so?"

"Umm..I...umm...right. Should you guys be going back to class" said Tyriel stammering on the first part. Alexis, giggled.

"Yeah but I got time." said Alexis.

"Why don't you just tell me where you got the card" said Tyriel to Christy.

"Well as i was saying, I got the card..."

"HEY! Are you ignoring me?" asked Alexis.

"Hey quit being so rude!" said Christy to Alexis. "I am gonna go, I will talk to you later, bye." said Christy as she left. All the people were leaving.

"I suppose I should go too. Bye Tyriel." she said. Tyriel got the feeling she wanted to say something, but she left. Then he started to think. _Christy must be the girl, but...how_ thought Tyriel, however he couldn't think for too much for Jaden popped up.

"Tyriel!" said Jaden.

"Hey Jaden."

"We never got to do our duel" said Jaden

"Yeah."

"How about we duel tonight? at 7?" asked Jaden.

"Umm sure" said Tyriel.

Jaden smiled as he ran back. He knew he was gonna get the duel, but even more importantly, he will serve his master's wish.


	11. Jaden vs Tyriel

Chapter 11

Authors Note: Well here's the big duel between Jaden and Tyriel. I might do some daily update because of Easter Break.

Tyriel sat in Bastion's room, contemplating several things. He had yet to find the Millennium Scale, and with Magnus popping up it only makes things harder. Now that dream, it seems things just weren't on his side. _Maybe Hadriel can shed some light on this _thought Tyriel as he pulled the card from his deck and summoned it.

"Greetings Tyriel, have you found the Millennium Scale?" asked Hadriel.

"No luck, with Magnus appearance I have yet to find it."

"Don't let Magnus get in your way, all he wants is for the Shadow Realm to collapse"

"Whatever, Hadriel I had a vision of my past in my dream."

"Its normal. I took out the mental barrier that stopped you from seeing your past, now your mind is slowly playing it on your subconscious." said Hadriel.

"Is that so? Hmm... listen I saw this girl in a dream, light brown hair, she looked from the past, do you know who she is?"

"I don't really know a lot about your childhood, at least your private one. Me and Shadi weren't that good of friends"

"I thought you and Shadi were really close?" asked Tyriel

"We are, we just are not good friends."

"How can you be close and not be friends?"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay... so you have no idea who she could be?"

"Umm... oh! It could be Christina, she was sometimes around with you in the olden days" said Hadriel. Tyriel was silent. He could make the connection, between Christy and Christina.

"Christina?"

"Yeah, you used to be hanging out when me and Shadi talked." said Hadriel. Tyriel couldn't believe it, could Christy be Christina. "I don't think she is alive though."

"What do you mean?" demanded Tyriel.

"Easy there. Remember Magnus destroyed the Tomb Guardians' hideout. You are the only known survivor." said Hadriel. Tyriel frowned.

"But how?"

"How what?"

"How did I survive Magnus' attack?" asked Tyriel.

"You had sneaked out of the hideout with Christina, later that day she had returned however she told the people you were still gone. You missed the entire attack."

"So she must be dead?" asked Tyriel.

"Well, there is a chance... she could possibly be alive. There have been some rumors about some Tomb Guardians surviving the attack, but that was a couple of years ago. " This gave Tyriel new hope. _She must have survived but why doesn't she remember me? _thought Tyriel.

"Do you think that if she was safe, she wouldn't know her past?" asked Tyriel.

"Umm, the only way she could forgot her past would be with a mental block, otherwise no. Why?" asked Hadriel.

"Do you think anyone could have gave her a mental block?"

"I doubt it, it takes a powerful being to do so, what's with all the questions?" asked Hadriel. Tyriel ignored it.

"Okay, do you know her card?"

"Her card?"

"Yes, like you are my card."

"Oh, it must have been either Garuda the wind spirit, or Aqua Spirit" he said. _Aqua spirit...that does it._ thought Tyriel.

"Listen Tyriel, things are really crazy here in the shadows, I have to go back and deal with them. I bid you good bye." said Hadriel as he disappear.

Tyriel slowly walked through the grass to the place where he and Jaden were supposed to duel. As he arrived he noticed Jaden was there already.

"You ready?" asked Jaden.

"As ready as I will ever be" said Tyriel.

"Alright, let's go. You want to go first?"

"Sure" said Tyriel as he drew his cards. "I set 1 monster. End."

"That's all? I special summon E. Hero Bubbleman and since he was the only monster on the field, I draw 2 new cards." said Jaden as E. Hero Bubbleman appeared and he drew 2 cards." Then I play my new magic card, Tainted Souls!"

_This can't be good _thought Tyriel as everything around them turned dark. All vision was cutoff except for the game. Tyriel noticed Jaden's life point were reducing.

Tyriel: 4000

Jaden: 3000

Tyriel looked around. Darkness. _Looks a lot like a shadow duel. _thought Tyriel.

"So what does do?" asked Tyriel.

"It makes every monster I play a Tainted monster." said Jaden.

"What's the point of that?"

"Every time you play a monster, I add attack points to my monster equal to your monsters attack points, then I take a life point damage equal to 1/4 of your monsters attack." said Jaden. "Anyhow, I play Polymerization and fuse my E.Hero Avian and E.Hero Burstinatrix to summon E.Hero Flame Wingman!" As E.Hero Flame Wingman appeared, the shadows engulfed him. Then it spitted him out into a dark version of him. A Tainted version of him.

"Shadow Magic" whispered Tyriel.

"Then I play Share the Pain! By giving my Bubbleman, I can destroy your face down card!" said Jaden. Tyriel face-down monster was destroyed.

"Hmm" said Tyriel as Jaden smiled.

"You are wide-open, Flame Wingman attack him!" said Jaden. Flame Wingman ran towards Tyriel's field and what happened next shocked Tyriel. His dragon-mouth-hand thing grabbed Tyriel by the neck and lifted him. He started to struggle as he was losing oxygen. Then the Millennium Key started to glow and it slowly levitated towards the chest of E. Hero Flame Wingman. Then it slowly touched him and it sent him back to his field as he dropped Tyriel. Tyriel started to breath quickly as he clenched his fist. The Millennium Key stopped glowing and lost its levitation.

"What the hell was that ?" shouted an angry Tyriel.

"What do you think make Tainted so cool?" said Jaden with a sadistic smile.

"Who are you? You are not Jaden!" shouted Tyriel.

"But of course I am. I am just following orders." said Jaden.

"Who's orders? Oh no it cant be..." said Tyriel as he saw the Egyptian eye glow forming on Jaden forehead.

"My orders. Hello Tyriel." said Jaden in a different voice. It was Magnus using Jaden as a puppet.

"Magnus! Let him go!" said Tyriel.

"Why should I? In any case he is doing this because he chose too. This is just me controlling him now, but before its him. All him."

"You brainwashed him!"

"Oh well, you got a duel to lose so i wont interrupt anymore. Good bye." said Jaden as the Egyptian eye faded.

"Jaden! You have to fight it!" said Tyriel.

"Its your turn, go." said Jaden. Tyriel knew he couldn't get to Jaden except by winning so he had to win this.

"I play Masked Sorcerer!" said Tyriel as a masked Sorcerer appeared.

"Thanks to Tainted Souls, my Flame Wingman gains 900 attack, and i take 225 damage." said Jaden.

"Next I play Secret Pass to the Treasure. With that my monster can attack you directly!" said Tyriel as a hidden passage underground appeared." Masked Sorcerer attack Jaden directly!" The masked Sorcerer sent a blast towards the hidden passage, it went through and came out on Jaden side hitting him. "And because of his effect I draw a card."

Tyriel: 1900

Jaden:1875

"Not bad eh? I set 2 magic or trap cards and end." said Tyriel.

"Eh, pathetic. My monster is 2900, and yours is 900, you lost." proclaimed Jaden.

"Wrong! I activate Rush Recklessly! Powering my Masked Sorcerer all the way up to 1600" said Tyriel.

"Not strong enough, Tainted Flame Wingman, burn that sorcerer to hell!" said Jaden as flame wingman busted black fire at masked sorcerer. However, just before it him, a giant Mirror Wall appeared.

"Ha. Mirror Wall. Making your monster to 1450, weak enough for Masked Sorcerer to take him down!" said Tyriel as Masked Sorcerer counter fired destroying Flame Wingman.

Tyriel: 1900

Jaden: 1625

"And because of Masked Sorcerer's effect, I draw another card!" said Tyriel.

"Ha, by killing my Tainted Flame Wingman, I can play my magic card, Tainted Destruction!" said Jaden. " I destroy your Masked Sorcerer and you take half his attack points as damage and I take only 1/4 of his attack points as damage" The masked Sorcerer was engulfed by the shadows and it exploded hurting both Tyriel and Jaden.

Tyriel: 1050

Jaden: 1200

"Grr.." said Tyriel.

"I'll throw down a face-down and E. Hero Clayman in defense mode." said Jaden.

"My turn. I set a monster, 1 magic/trap. End." said Tyriel.

"I play Fusion Recovery! I will get back Burstinatrix and a Polymerization. Then I'll play Polymerization and fuse Clayman and Burstinatrix to make E. Hero Rampart Blaster! I will put him in Defense. And with his effect I will attack you directly!"

"I activate Draining Shield. Thus i get 2000 life points in return. Thanks!" said Tyriel.

Tyriel: 3050

Jaden: 1200

"No problem." said Jaden. " I set 1 magic or trap and end."

"I play Pot of Greed!" said Tyriel as he drew 2 cards" Then I will flip Magician of Faith and i can get Pot of Greed back" said Tyriel.

"Don't forget, my monster attack increases by 300 because of you summoning Faith. But i take 75 damage." said Jaden.

"Don't matter, I tribute Magician of Faith for Magical Marionette!" said Tyriel as faith disappeared and Magical Marionette appeared.  
"Good, my monster gains 2000 attack."

"Not like it matters its in defense, let me show you. First I will play Axe of Despair on the Marionette. And because of its effect, it gains 200 attack + 1000 because of Axe of Despair."

"So?"

"So... Marionette attack!" said Tyriel.

"Enough! Negate attack!" said Jaden. As the puppet crashed into an invisible wall.

"Oh no." said Tyriel. A monster with 4300 attack that can attack directly by giving half his attack was not good.

"Now let me show you why Draining Shield don't matter to me. I attack you directly with my E. Hero Rampart Blaster!" said Jaden. The hero ran towards Tyriel then was right in front of Tyriel and put his blaster at his face. Tyriel quickly put his arms up protecting himself from the blast. The blast hurt his arm so much he dropped his cards as he shouted in pain.

Tyriel: 900

Jaden: 1125

"You... are going to pay!" said Tyriel. He slowly picked his cards, his arms still in pain." I will play Graceful Charity and draw three." Tyriel looked at his cards. "I will give these 2 magic cards."

"Is that all?" asked Jaden

"No, its just the beginning. Because I played Graceful Charity, a spell card, my monster gets a spell counter, thus boosting him all the way up to 3400 hundred, however that doesn't matter. "

"It doesn't?" asked Jaden.

"Nope, because you see, if i give 2 spell counters i can destroy one monster on the field, in this case your Rampart Blaster!" said Tyriel as the puppet started to glow as Magical Marionette's attack points lowered. The puppet pulled his axe and hurled it with extra power destroying Rampart Blaster.

"Now since I never declared an attack, I will attack you directly for game." said Tyriel confidently.

"Close but not close enough. I flip Waboku!" said Jaden.

"Grr..Close. I set 1 one card and end."

" I play my Pot of Greed" said Jaden as he drew 2 cards." I will also play Graceful Charity " Jaden looked at his cards" I will give my E. Hero Necroshade and this useless trap. And since I gave E. Hero Necroshade i can summon my E. Hero Bladedge! Then I will play my Axe of Despair!"

"No!" shouted Tyriel.

"Yes! Bladedge destroy Magical Marionette!" said Jaden. Bladedge ran destroyed the puppets.

Tyriel: 300:

Jaden 1175:

"I set 1 monster and another magic/trap." said Tyriel.

"Did you forget E. Hero Bladedge special ability? It has trample! Let me show you. Bladedge destroy his face-down!"

"I flip my trap card, A Feint Plan! Because of it, you can't attack face-down monsters." said Tyriel.

"Alright, I will set a magic or trap." said Jaden.

"I play Card Destruction." said Tyriel as he sent his card to the graveyard, and so did Jaden.

"Yes! Now suffer the power of the Shadows. I remove 10 magic cards from my Graveyard to summon Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel!" said Tyriel as the shadows were engulfing his fields. Then as in from the sidelines appeared Hadriel.

"And because you used, 4 magic's he becomes 3400."

"And because of Tainted Souls, my Bladedge becomes 7000 attack!" said Jaden.  
"Yeah, your life points drop 850." said Tyriel.

Tyriel: 300

Jaden: 325

"And because this is a shadow game, Hadriel as another ability!" said Tyriel.

"What?" shouted Jaden.

"You see, the Shadow Realm is like his field card, a very special field card. For you see, I can remove all dark monster in my graveyard then increase his attack by the added sum of their attack points, bring him all the way up to 6300!"

"A good try, but not close enough"

"Wrong again, I flip my monster, White Magical Hat!" said Tyriel.

"What's the point, its only 1000 attack."

"The point is this. I play Gift of Martyr. By sending White Magical Hat to the graveyard I can increase Hadriel's attack by 1000, making 7300!"

"Grr..." said Jaden.

"Hadriel, destroy his E. Hero Bladedge!" shouted Tyriel as a enormous blast came from Hadriel's staff destroying E. Hero Bladedge.

Tyriel: 300

Jaden: 25

"Its almost over Jaden, one more turn." said Tyriel.

"No Tyriel, it ends here. I play Miracle Fusion! I will give my Sparkman that i discarded through Card Destruction and my Flame Wingman in order to summon E. Hero Shining Flare Wingman!" shouted Jaden as a great shining knight in armor appeared however the Shadows engulfed him tainting him into E. Hero Tainted Flare Wingman.

"Since i have 7 E. Heroes in my graveyard his attack goes up by 2100!" said Jaden.

"That is close but not enough."

"It will be enough because i flip my trap card, Soul Union! Because of it, i can add the attack of a monster in the graveyard to my shining Flare Wingman , and i will pick Bladedge. This makes my monster 7200!" said Jaden.

"It can't be."

"But it is. Tainted Flare Wingman destroy Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel!" said Jaden as his hero headed towards Hadriel.

"Tyriel, I am sorry." whispered Hadriel before he was slashed and destroyed. "And because of my monster effect you take 6300 extra damage, making it game."

Tyriel: 0

Jaden: 25

Tyriel stared at the shadows. They were getting closer as they started to entering him. Then he noticed the Egyptian eye appeared on Jaden's forehead again.

"Don't worry Tyriel. The shadows wont take you. I realized you can serve some use to me before I send you to the shadows." said Jaden in a darker voice.

"You wont ...get me Magnus!" said Tyriel as the shadows weighed him down and more started to engulf him.

"You will be like Jaden, but i cant take control of you just yet, just in due time ... in due time."

Then Tyriel slowly became blur as the shadows engulfed him completely leading to one thing. Darkness.


	12. Tyriel turns Bad

Chapter 12:

Authors Note: To make things easier here are some pictures so you can get a better visual

Magical Marionette- http/ Sorcerer- http/ Elf- http/ will put more images if they are either used alot in duels, or if its important in the chapter( You will see alot of action in one the chapters ahead concerning monsters)

_Tyriel opened his eyes. He noticed everything seemed dark but then he noticed someone walking. It seemed a person wearing a pink robe. As Tyriel noticed this, he knew who he was. It was one of his cards, Masked Sorcerer. Then he also noticed two elves walking. One wearing light blue outfit and one wearing purple outfit. He recognized them too, it was Gemini Elf another one of his card. Little by little he noticed they were walking away from him. Tyriel ran towards Masked Sorcerer._

_"What's going on?" asked Tyriel. Masked Sorcerer didnt look back._

_"By the end of tommorow, you will have abandon us." answered Masked Sorcerer without stopping._

_"What? I would never do that!" shouted Tyriel._

_"But you will." said Masked Sorcerer_

_"Who told you this lie?"_

_"It's no lie" said a voice. Tyriel turned around and noticed a red-cloaked stranger with a puppet. It was Magical Marionette._

_"No its not! I wouldn't."_

_"But you would, and you are. By the end of tommorow anyways.."_

_"Why tommorow?" asked Tyriel however they seemed to fade away. "Answer me, why tommorow?" shouted Tyriel but the monsters had faded._

"TYRIEL!" shouted a voice. "Tyriel! oh my god, are you okay?"

Tyriel slowly opened his eyes and noticed Alexis was there .

"Alexis?" asked Tyriel in a sleepy mode.

"Oh Tyriel you are alright." she said in happy tone.

"What happened?" asked Tyriel confused.

"I dont know. I was walking then I saw you on the floor, unconscious. I ran here then you started to wake up."

"Oh." said Tyriel. "Can you help me up?"

"Yeah." said Alexis as he took her hand then stood up. "So you okay?"

"Yep. I am fine. Where you going ?" asked Tyriel, without realizing he was still holding her hand.

"Just heading back to the dorm" said Alexis.

"Want me to walk you there?" said Tyriel.

"I would, but no boys allowed." she said.

"Oh well okay. Bye I guess" he said as he let go of her hand as he started walking.

"Tyriel wait." said Alexis said. Tyrie stopped.

"Yes?" he asked.

"There's something I have to tell you" Tyriel's mind wandered what it could be hoping it was what he wanted to hear. He turned around to see her.

"What is it Alexis?" he asked. He could tell Alexis looked nervous, almost as if she was deciding whether to say the thing she wanted to say or not.  
"What I wanted to tell you was..." _cmon Alexis, you have to say it _she said to her self. Tyriel was also nervous,maybe he would hear what he was waiting to hear for sometime. He grabbed Alexis' hand as he started to speak.

"Alexis, you can tell me anything." he said, almost in a whisper. She smiled.

"Tyriel... I..." however she was interrupted by another voice.

"Mr.Stone? Mr. Rhodes is that you?" said Mrs. Fontaine from a far

"Oh crap its Mrs.Fontaine." whispered Alexis. Mrs. Fontaine was getting closer.

"What?"

"You have to go or we will both be in trouble! Go!" whispered Alexis.

"Okay, but this is not over." said Tyriel as he started to run. _It's not. Its only the beginning Tyriel. _thought Alexis as he watched him go.

Tyriel opened his dorm door and he noticed Bastion was going over his deck.

"Hey where were you?" said Bastion.

"I truly don't remember." said Tyriel.

"How can you not remember?"

"Well, it was like I woke up in the grass but I dont recall how i got there."

"Very odd... you bet. Well i am gonna call it a night okay?"

"Alright, night." said Bastion as Tyriel sleeped.

Magnus walked through the remains of the abandoned dorms. He slowly moved as he kicked some of the pieces around. He stumbled into a room that seemed to be in acceptable condition.He slowly sat down in a meditation postion. _Time to wake up Tyriel _thought Magnus as he smiled.

Meanwhile, back at Bastion's room an Egyptian appeared in Tyriel forehead. Tyriel qickly opened his eyes. _It can't be_ he thought. _But it is _said a voice in his head. The Egyptian faded but the brainwashed had happened. Tyriel got out of bed, grabbed his duel disk started walked out.

Tyriel encountered Jaden at the abandoned dorm. It's like they had an unspoken understanding between them. Both of their faces remained motionless. As they walked in the dorm they felt guided to the room where Magnus' was.

"Greetings Lord Magnus." said Jaden and Tyriel.

"Tyriel! Haha Good to see you." said Magnus. "Come with me, your deck has to be fixed"

"Fixed? Why does it need to be fixed, Lord Magnus?"

"It contains nothing useful." said Magnus as he grabbed his deck. He handed him a set of card. Then he took his deck and tookout almost every card. "Throw these away."

"Yes, Lord Magnus"  
"Now both of you. Tommorow we are gonna do what Tyriel was too weak to do. We are going to get that Millenium Scale then burn it. "

"Yes, lord Magnus" they both said at the same time

."I wish i could see the look in Hadriel's face, when not only his precious Shadow Realm is destroyed, but that it was his partner who destroyed it." said Magnus with glee. "Before I forget theres two things I need you to know. First thing is, Jaden, you have to stay way from Christy.

"Why Lord Magnus?" said Jaden, his voice had managed to get some emotion.

"Because i said so, and you Tyriel, must stay away from Alexis." when Magnus said this, Tyriel's emotionless face started to some some emotional aswell in the form of a small frown.

"Like I told Jaden, because i said so. " said Magnus. _I will not make the same mistake Marik did. _thought Magnus. _By putting the people your brainwashed slaves most care about in a duel with them, they have a good of getting free, just like Mr. Wheeler. _"Now listen, we will strike in the morning, and Tyriel throw away the cards the moment you leave this room. Okay?"

"Yes Lord Magnus."

"Good, now leave both of yous." said Magnus.


	13. Tyriel's Dark World

Chapter 13

It had been a long day. Mr. Banner started to walk out of the class for a quick break while he let his students do some work. He walked through the hallway till the door. He opened it and entered through towards the outside. _What a nice day _he thought. Unknowingly, someone was behind him. Tyriel was hanging from the roof( which wasn't that high) in a way that his head was perfectly behind Mr. Banner back. He remembered his master's word. _Banner always leaves for a break, when he is out, prepare for part 2. _Tyriel awaited, he had to position himself perfectly, requiring time, luckily part 2 just started as Jaden came. He started to talk to Mr. Banner, distracting him giving Tyriel time to position himself. Tyriel finally was ready, with his Millennium Key hitting his face. He motioned a hand signal at Jaden. Jaden said his good byes as he left. Mr. Banner turned around, and as he saw he had no time to react as the Millennium Key started to glow and was held in Banner forehead. It was twisted and it revealed Banner mind. Tyriel opened his eyes and noticed it was steaming hot! He looked around, revealing to be a circular lake, with lava instead of water. With metal surrounding them, and a hole on the top. It looked like a boiler then Tyriel realized what it was. It was Chaos Distilled( for those of you saw the episode of Banner vs. Jaden, its the thing he pops Alchemy monsters from). He noticed the background. It was border as road with a small piece of metal in the middle holding a big a computer. There were 4 path to get there, all connected towards the border. It pretty much like a circle with a cross, with the mainframe in the middle. _Seems easy enough _thought Tyriel as he walked towards the mainframe. He started to type stuff then it asked for a password.

"Ha, passwords"said Tyriel as he pulled his key and "unlocked" it. Then it started showing information. However, just as he started to read a giant piece of metal fell as if from the sky. The piece fell and created a big splash of lava. Tyriel quickly hid behind the big computer. It seemed the computer was immune to the lava. Tyriel didn't have time to wonder what was that for another piece of metal fell from the sky, behind him towards the lava, creating another big way. He quickly hid behind the other side of the computer. _Pathetic excuse for a defense _thought Tyriel. However, that thought didn't last long as from the lava two small bronze-looking dragons appeared. The dragons roared as one of them charged towards Tyriel. Tyriel quickly ducked the charge. But the other charged him behind him, toppling him over. He was sitting so didn't push him far. The dragons roared again as Tyriel stood up.

"Get away!" shouted Tyriel, but that only encouraged the dragons. Tyriel knew what he had to do. He grabbed his key and put facing him. One of the dragons charged at him. Tyriel waited for the right moment and just went the dragon was about to tackle him, Tyriel put the key between the dragon's forehead, and Tyriel. He quickly twisted the key in the dragons forehead, disabling it just like the Ancient Gear Beast in Crowler's mind. The dragon, however, still had momentum it did push Tyriel back towards the lava. However, Tyriel quickly put the dragon behind me, thus the dragon took the lava and not him. He quickly got off the dragon as it was starting to melt. The other dragon started to charge at Tyriel. Tyriel was prepared however this time, the dragon stopped just before touching Tyriel. It move it's wing as it look at Tyriel. Tyriel stare at the dragon and wondered why it wasn't attacking. The dragon rose up towards the hole it came. It stroke Tyriel as odd, but he had to find where the Millennium Scale was for Magnus. So he quickly went back and read through Banner information. He quickly scanned but then saw something that scared him.

"Ah Banner is a mummy!" shouted Tyriel as he took a step back. _He must be using the scale to keep a balance with himself in order not to collapse _thought Tyriel. _Now where is that scale _. Then he found it. _Hmm it can't be. The abandoned dorm? oh well._ thought Tyriel. Then he heard a strange sound. He turned around and looked around. Then he heard it again. A Clank!. Then a giant piece of metal fell in the lava. It was so big that it created a lava wave. Tyriel quickly hid behind the computer. The lava smacked the mainframe. Some of it landed on Tyriel's cloak. The cloak got some torns from but Tyriel quickly moved without of the way. He noticed the lava was boiling. Then rose a gigantic bronze dragon from lava.

"Hmm, this cant be good" said Tyriel. The dragon roared so load that Tyriel had to hold his ears. The dragons flapped his wings and smaller waves of lava appeared heading towards Tyriel. The waves started hitting the small platform. Then the dragon roared again and all the lava was starting to get into waves. The southern waves were heading north, and the northern waves heading south. Tyriel knew he was corned. Then he the dragon did one massive flap and the waves turned huge and coming from both side it would mean the end to Tyriel. Then everything turned black before the waves hit him. His vision cleared as he opened his eyes in the real world and noticed he was on the floor. His head felt like if it was just banged by a bat. He turned to the side to see an angry Christy holding a bat.

"What do you think you were doing?" she shouted.

"Doing my job" said Tyriel as he got up.

"No you weren't. I saw you. You had Professor Banner in some hypnosis." she said still angry.

"Go away, I got more important things to deal with." he said plainly as he started walking away.

"Like what? Stealing the Millennium Scale?" she said. Tyriel stopped walking.

"What did you say?" he said without turning around.  
"You think I don't know about them? I know enough to know that Banner has the Scale. And if you even think about touching that scale you will regret it" she said hardly. Tyriel turned around then he noticed the Egyptian eye on her forehead.

"But its impossible, there's no more Millennium Item on the island!" he thought. Then from the door came Jaden.

"Tyriel, lets go... Christy." He said as he saw Christy.

"Jaden, you are working with this lunatic?" she shouted.

"Your forehead, its..." Jaden couldn't finish, he didn't know how. The Egyptian eye disappeared.

"Jaden, how could you join the dark side?" she asked sadly.

"I...I..." Jaden couldn't respond.

"Fight her Jaden, lets go" said Tyriel as he grabbed Jaden arm and pulled him away. Christy started to shout stuff but they weren't reach. They ran as far as they could but Christy caught up to them.

"Stop! We are going to have a rematch right here, right now. If I win you will let go of Jaden, and if i lose..." said Christy to Tyriel.

"You will tell me who you really are." finished Tyriel.

"What do you mean?" she asked.

"You are more than the eye can show, and we are about to see how. Duel!" he said as he loaded his cards. " I feel this is gonna be a short duel."

"It is... for you. I play Familiar Possessed- Hita! I set 1 magic or trap and end." said Christy.

"Sad, I play Zure, Knight of the Dark World!" shouted Tyriel as dark aura started to surrounded them. From the aura, a dark knight wearing a dark blue cape with metal armor appeared.

"Dark world?" asked Christy.

"Haha yes. Dark world. " said Tyriel as darkness started to surround them. Dark clouds above their heads. _Looks very realistic for holograms_ thought Christy. " Now play my Dark World Lightning. By giving a card from my hand, I can destroy a face down card on your field. I will destroy your face-down card!" said Tyriel as from the clouds a lightning came and destroyed Christy's face-down card. Then from the ground rose up a monster. It looked like a horrible fiend wearing some bones as armor and using a long blade as a weapon.

"Hey where did that come from?" asked Christy.

"Whenever I discard Beige, Vanguard of the Dark world, he gets special summoned to the field. Then I play my Rush recklessly card on Zure, raising his attack to 2500, enough to take down your card. Now Zure, destroy Hita!" commanded Tyriel as Zure ran and slashed Hita. "Now Beige attacked her directly!" The fiend ran towards Christy and slashed her with his blade. The attack surprisingly hurt Christy. She had a long cut from one side of the abdomen to the other. She knelt down in pain.

Tyriel: 4000

Christy: 1725

"In pain are we? I set 1 magic or trap card and end." said Tyriel as he laughed.

"You jerk! That really hurt how is that possible?" she shouted.

"Dark world. You are gonna take real damage, some of it could prove lethal to you, so I'd watch out. Your turn."

"You are gonna pay. I play Rescue Cat!" shouted Christy as a cute kitty appeared on the field. "Now i will use his effect and fetch 2 Des Wombats!" The kitty disappeared and 2 wombats appeared. "Then i will play Gift of Martyr! By giving a Wombat, i can raise the other by his attack! Putting all the way up 3200! Then i will play Double attack! By giving one card in my hand, my monster can attack twice. Prepare yourself, now my Wombat destroy both his Zure and Beige!" The wombat quick ran over Zure and Beige, and it hit Tyriel in the gut to deal the damage.

Tyriel: 1000

Christy: 1725

Tyriel doubled over from the pain. He looked forward and looked and noticed the Egyptian eye was back.

"Wake up Tyriel! This is not you!" she shouted.

"You... don't know me. Now, end your turn!" he shouted.

"I know you more than you know yourself. Now quit it." she said. She put her hand facing Tyriel, and did similar to what Yugi did to Kaiba.(That mind obliteration thing). Tyriel fell to his knees and put his hands down. _What did she do? _he wondered. _Am I doing the wrong thing? No! It must be a trick, or is it? All i can do is win and find out._

"I wont fall for your tricks! I play Scarr, Scout of the Dark World. Then i will Equip him with Axe of Despair, and since your Des Wombat is gone because your kitty's effect, i can attack you directly!" said Tyriel as a red weak fiend appeared wielding an axe. " Scarr attack her directly!" The fiend ran towards Christy and slashed her abdomen again, giving her another cut.

"Hope Scarr don't give you a scar!" Tyriel said, trying to be funny. Christy was mad.

Tyriel: 1000

Christy: 250

"You... I play Graceful Charity! I draw 3 cards, and give my 2 Family Possessed- Eria. I will remove one and summon Aqua Spirit!" she said. As from the darkness, a pool of water appeared. From it a water spirit appeared, made of water itself. As the spirit appeared the Egyptian glowed further then Tyriel started to remember part of his past before he was controlled by Magnus. He had remember his dream, and Aqua Spirit being the card he took from Christina. He had to think again, if Christy Christina, he was unsure but he had to keep going.

"Then i will play Mystical Space Typhoon your Axe of Despair!" she said as a giant tornado took the axe away. "Good bye Tyriel. Aqua Spirit, finish him off!" she commanded as Aqua Spirit send a blast against Tyriel.

"Yes, good bye Christy. I flip Magic Cylinders. Thus you take the damage equal to her attack points, therefore you LOSE!" he shouted as the water going towards him went through a Cylinder which send it back towards Christy knocking her towards the floor leaving her unconscious.

Tyriel: 1000

Christy: 0

Tyriel looked at her for a moment. Then started walking away. Jaden just stared. He knew he had to help her. He knew he HAD TO. But Tyriel forced him not to. All he could was watch her as he walked away. _She was lucky, she didn't face the true power behind Dark world. Soon they shall see... _thought Tyriel as they started walking towards his master.

Authors Note: Finally updated. You have to see the power of dark world( which by the way are real cards) Soon the battle will be held, and you will understand what's so special about Aqua Spirit and Rescue Cat and why they are important to Christy.


	14. Jaden's Tainted Soul

Chapter 14

Authors Note: Sorry for late update, Regional was this weekend, and I had stuff to do. Also my pc is kinda messed up so it might take some more time to update.

"A moon." said Magnus as he stared to the door. He, Tyriel and Jaden were staring at the door. The door was very plain, it was one of the abandoned dorm's doors. However, this wall had something that made it different from the other doors.

"It is a moon" agreed Jaden as he looked at the giant drawing of a moon carved in the door.

"Are you sure this is the place?" asked Magnus.

"Yes, Lord Magnus." said Tyriel.

"Alright, it seems Banner must have set a spell so we cant access whatever is behind this door 'till nighttime. " said Magnus. "You two, make distractions in the academy, try to keep the people away from these dorms for the day."

"Yes, Lord Magnus." said Tyriel and Jaden. They both ran through the hallways as they left the abandoned dorms.

... Several hours later

Christy opened her eyes. She noticed she was lying down, but in the nurse's office. She sat up then felt a pain in her abdomen. There were bandages wrapped around it.

"You should conserve your strength" said a voice. Christy turned to the side and noticed Bastion, Alexis, and Syrus were there.

"How long have I been out?" asked Christy

"About a couple of hours, what happened?" asked Syrus

"I had a shadow duel" she said. The others went pale.

"A shadow duel! Not again, is it another Shadow Rider? We are gonna have to warn Tyriel and Jaden about it. I wonder where they been?" said Syrus.

"No, not a Shadow Rider, it was Tyriel." she said.

"You lie." said Alexis, in a rush to defend Tyriel.

"No, Tyriel and Jaden are... evil." said Christy

"That's crazy talk." said Alexis.

"Well it would explain why they both have disappeared out of the blue" said Bastion.

"No that's a lie. Why would Tyriel or Jaden turn evil?" asked Alexis.

"I don't know. It looked like if they were brainwashed or something, but I think I know what they are after."

"What?" asked the group.

"A Millennium item, one that happens to be Professor Banner's." said Christy.

"Speaking of Professor Banner, did you guys noticed he didn't show up at all after his break?" said Syrus.

"Well, he got attacked but I doubt Tyriel nor Jaden did anything to him... unless he went after them."

"He must have gone after them then and, if I am not mistaken, I am pretty sure who's behind the brainwashing." said Bastion.

"How would you know?" asked Christy.

"Tyriel told some things about him, and one included a certain Magnus character. He sounds like the kind of person who would do this." said Bastion. And just as he said the name "Magnus", Christy winced. "Something wrong, Christy?"

"I don't know, something about the name "Magnus"... in any case, If I recall right, Banner hid his item, the Millennium Scale, in the abandoned dorms. It's protected by a spell so no one can enter the chamber where the Scale is unless its nighttime." said Christy.

"So we have to stop them beforehand." said Bastion.

"We will, what time is it?" asked Christy.

"Its 6 pm,the sun will set in about an hour. and what's this "we" stuff? You are in no shape to go. That shadow duel hurt you pretty bad, another one could be lethal." said Syrus.

"I don't care, I am going and that's that."

"No don't go Christy. Just stay, I promise we will get Tyriel and Jaden back" said Alexis.

"I don't trust you Alexis."

"You will have to, c'mon lets go." said Alexis as they started walking outside the nurse's office. They ran through the hallway, then were shocked as they arrived to the courtyard. A lot of students were on the floor bleeding.

"Oh my god." Alexis said as she covered her mouth.

"Tyriel and Jaden's doing. We have to take them to the nurse's office right away." said Bastion. As Bastion ran towards a student he asked him what happened.

"A masked duelist came and dueled me to a weird duel, the monsters were real!" he shouted. Bastion just helped him up and helped him walk back to the nurse's office.

"You coming?" asked Bastion to Alexis and Syrus. They both nodded and help students up to the nurse's office. All this walking bought Tyriel and Jaden some time. They ran back to the abandoned dorm and started building a blockade, blocking the hallway. They picked the rocks and pieces of cement and wood around to make a blockade. It took them about 30 minutes, just in time for the gang to make it there. Alexis, Bastion and Syrus started walking through the abandoned dorm.

"I don't like this place..." said Syrus.

"Don't be a chicken Syrus, c'mon." said Alexis as they went through the old dorm. They walked around for about 10 minutes until they found blockade.

"It must be here, this looks like it was made by hand." said Bastion.

They started destroying the blockade, piece by piece. Destroying a blockade is easier than making it, thus it was destroyed faster than the time it took to build. As the dust cleared, they saw 3 figures, Tyriel, Jaden and cloaked figure known as Magnus.

"Not a very good blockade, is it Tyriel?" asked Magnus.

"No, Lord Magnus." answered Tyriel.

"Tyriel! Jaden!" shouted Alexis as she saw them. But as he saw them, they were different. Alexis couldn't point her finger on it, but something was different.

"Stay away girl, they work for me." said Magnus.

"Listen you, I...what's going on?" said Alexis as rumbling sound started to appeared shaking the floor and the door with the moon opened.

"Its open..." said Magnus as he looked at the chamber. There were stairs leading underground. Then from behind Alexis, Bastion, and Syrus came a figure running.

"Christy no!" shouted Alexis as Christy went pass them and rushed through the stairs. The whole group ran after her, with Jaden on the lead. As they entered the chamber they noticed it was rather simple. It was just a square-like room holding the Millennium Scale on the top. As Christy ran towards it and grabbed she noticed there was another hand grabbing it as well. It was Jaden's.

"Let go Jaden." she said.

"No, we are gonna duel for it." he said.

"Fair enough, lets duel." she said. The Millennium Scale glowed as it formed what seemed to be a force field surrounding them.

"She's in a lot of trouble." said Bastion as the Millennium Scale glowed.

"Lets hope she can get out of it." said Syrus.

"I will start this up" said Jaden as he drew "I play Tainted Souls! By decreasing my life points by 1000, every monster i play becomes Tainted and gets attack bonus equal to the attack of a monster you summon, however I take damage equal to 1/4 of the attack."

Jaden: 3000

Christy: 4000

_Very powerful card for such a minor cost _thought Christy as Tyriel continued.

"Now I play Elemental Hero Sparkman and end." said Jaden.

"The shadows are taking you Jaden, you have to fight them!" shouted Christy.

"Just go with your turn already!" shouted Jaden.

"Maybe this will let you see the light. I play Familiar Possessed- Hita!" shouted Christy as her monster appeared. Then Jaden monster power boosted up and he took damage.

Jaden: 2538(decimal rounds up)

Christy: 4000

"I set 2 cards and end." said Christy.

"You fool! By playing Hita, you power my monster all the way up to 3450, more than enough to take down your monster. Now Tainted Sparkman, destroy Hita!"  
"Not so fast, I flip my Mirror Wall trap card! It cuts your monster attack in half, thus it becomes 1725, weaker than Hita's 1850!" said Christ as Sparkman blasted his blaster towards Hita but a Mirror Wall made the attack weaker and Hita deflected it at Sparkman.

Jaden: 2413

Christy: 4000

"Well because you destroyed my Tainted monster, i can play my magic card Tainted Destruction. I will destroy your monster and you take damage equal to half the attack while I take damage equal to 1/4 of the attack." said Jaden.  
"Not gonna happen, I flip my other trap card, Spiritual Fire Art- Hita. By sending Hita to the graveyard, I can inflict damage to you equal to her attack, thus I inflict 1850 damage." Hita turned to flames then tackled Jaden, knocking him to the ground. The fire started burn Jaden.

"Jaden, roll!" she shouted. Jaden started to roll to get the fire out.

Jaden: 563

Christy: 4000

"It looks like this shadow business has only reduced your dueling skills." she said. "Or are you going easy on me?"

"I...I... I play Pot of Greed!" stammered Jaden. "Allowing me to draw 2 cards, then I will play my second Sparkman!. And since you lowered my life points so much, its perfect for my Megamorph."

"Megamorph?" asked Christy.

"Yes, if i have lower life points than you then my monsters get double the attack power! Making Sparkman 3200! And you are wide open."

"Oh no, he is right." she said as she realized her mistake.

"Yes, Tainted Sparkman blast her!" said Jaden. The sparkman charged his gun then blasted Christy. She shouted in pain. The shock went through her as she felled to the ground. The cards in her hands in the floor.

Jaden: 563

Christy: 800

Jaden couldn't believe what he had done. He stare blindly to his terrible deed. His feeling of guilt was lifted when he noticed she was starting to get up. In a shaky fashion, Christy slowly picked her cards and stood up. She could barely stay standing.

"Jaden...I will...not let... this monster... control you. I...play...Rescue Cat!" she shouted as a small kitty appeared. Jaden stared into the cat. It was the card he had given her. He knew he had lost the battle before he began, and for the first time he was controlled, he smiled.

"I activate...Rescue cat's...effect. I give him... to summon... 2 Des Wombat!' said Christy. The cat disappeared and 2 wombat's appeared. "And because... of Tainted Souls... your sparkman... gains 3200 attack... but you lose...800 life points... ending the duel."

Jaden: 0

Christy: 800

The dark shadows disappeared and the force field made by the Millennium Scale disappeared. Christy grabbed the scale to keep it safe.

"Christy... I am sorry." said Jaden as he looked at her. She smiled a tad as a tear fell from his eye.

"Give me that Scale." said Tyriel as he appeared.

"You are going... to have to... duel me... for it." said Christy.  
"No! You can barely duel, I will." said Jaden.

"No." said Alexis as she started walking there. "This is my duel."

They knew she was right, and thus they got their duel disk ready.


	15. A Painful Play

Chapter 15

"Why should I duel you? You don't have the scale" said Tyriel.

"Yes... she does." said Christy weakly. She handed her the Scale. "See?"

"So bring it on Tyriel." said Alexis.

"If that's how you want to lose you life, go for it. Go first." said Tyriel as he loaded his duel disk.

"I set 3 face-downs and I play Etoile Cyber. I end." said Alexis.

"Pathetic, did you know I dueled Christy earlier?" said Tyriel.

"You are the one who hurt her?" she asked in disbelief.

"Yup, but see I went easy on her... you, on other hand, wont get that treatment."

"Is that so? Bring it."

"Oh I will, first I play Dark World Lightning!" said Tyriel as the millennium started to glow like it did with Jaden and Christy but this time it shined a dark light. Then from the top of the ceiling a dark lightning appeared destroying Alexis's face-down Mirror Force. Then from dark ness came a creature with no fear. A dark muscular being appeared wearing an armor. It had tusk coming from his face, and a long sword tucked safely in his sheath.

"What is that?" asked Alexis.

"Meet Sillva, Warlord of the Dark World! Whenever he is discarded, he is summoned to the field. Now Sillva, show Etoile Cyber why you are the Warlord of the Dark world, destroy it!" commanded Tyriel. The warlord withdrew his long sword and ran towards the monster.

"Not so fast, I activate Double Passé, it makes your attack directly, but then it lets my Etoile Cyber attack you directly." said Alexis. Tyriel face changed to a worried face.

"Alexis no! An attack from him will do worse than just cut you." shouted Christy. Tyriel knew this. The warlord ran towards Alexis but before he could slash her face there was a force field protecting her.

"I activate another face down, Draining Shield! It gives me life points instead of hurting me, and my Etoile Cyber still attacks you." said Alexis. The graceful women ran and slashed Tyriel.

Tyriel: 2200

Alexis: 6300

Tyriel cringed from the pain but he made a small smile.

"Hmm I set 2 card and end."

"Time to finish this duel, I play Cyber Gymnast! With her effect i can discard a card in my hand and destroy on your monster. And i will do so, and give this useless magic card, and destroy your Sillva!" said Alexis as the Cyber Gymnast did her moves on Sillva.

"And since i have attacked you yet, you are wide open. Etoile Cyber finish him off! " commanded Alexis but just as Etoile Cyber headed towards Tyriel, his side field glowed green. " What's going on?"

"The gateway is opening." said Tyriel with a sadistic smile. Then from the ground rose Sillva once more. "I activated Gateway to the Dark World and it allows me to summon a monster with Dark World on its name from the graveyard!"

"No!" shouted Alexis

"Yes, are you done?" said Tyriel. Alexis had nothing to protect her.

"Yes, I end my turn."

"Good, first i play Graceful Charity. I will draw three and discard 2. Since I discarded Broww, Huntsman of the Dark World, i get to draw an additional card. And i also discard my Beige, Vanguard of the Dark World, he gets special summoned to the field." said Tyriel.

"That was an excellent move, he negated the bad effects of Graceful Charity!" exclaimed Bastion.

"Just whose side are you on?" asked Syrus.

"Just saying" said Bastion

"Then I play Bronn, Mad King of the Dark World! Now Bronn will attack Etoile Cyber!" said Tyriel. From the shadows a twisted fiend appeared. He was chained from his hands and feet but that didn't stop him. He ran towards the Etoile Cyber and massacred it. "And his effect is i get to discard a card, and i will select Broww, so i draw another card. "Beige will attack Cyber Gymnast, and Sillva will attack you directly!" Beige easily took care of Cyber Gymnast and Sillva ran towards Alexis and slashed her uniform a long deep cut, she let out a long piercing scream as she fell to the floor. Blood quickly came out. Tyriel looked at her bleeding, his face was expression less.

Tyriel: 2200

Alexis: 2700

"You sick animal! How could you do that to Alexis!" shouted Jaden. However Tyriel remained with his expression-less face. He wasn't sure what to feel. He had finished off his biggest threat without even taking down her life points but, it didn't felt right. He wanted to do something, he wanted to help her. _No! You will not help her! _His mind told him, and he obeyed. Alexis still was lying in the floor groaning as a small pool blood was starting to form. She slowly tried to get up, but she couldn't. She stood on her knees.

"I..am not done!" she shouted.

"Well i am. Its your turn." said Tyriel, hiding any expression. Alexis hands were shaky but she managed to draw a card.

"I play... Pot of Greed." she said weakly as she drew 2 cards. "Dark hole..." she said as she played the card. A giant hole sucked all the monsters, destroying. "Card of Sanctity..." Both of them drew till they had six cards in their hands. "I play Premature burial...and bring back.. Etoile Cyber. Then I will polymerization.. and fuse it with Cyber Blader to make Cyber Blader." She held her the place where cut was tighter to seal blood from leaving. "Cyber Blader...attack!" The blader swiftly moved through and slashed Tyriel.

Tyriel: 100

Alexis: 1900

Tyriel cringed again. The blader was more powerful, but it was still only a hologram, unlike his dark world creatures. He kept staring at Alexis. He felt he should help her but every time his mind told him otherwise.

"I draw. I play Giant Trunade!" said Tyriel "It returns all magic and trap cards to the owner hand, which triggers my Treasure Map card. I can draw 2 cards, and discard 1. I will choose to discard my second Sillva, and he gets special summoned. Sillva, destroy her Cyber Blader!" said Tyriel. Sillva ran straight into Cyber Blader, he slashed her but it did nothing other than lower Alexis' life points.

Tyriel: 100

Alexis: 1700

"What happened?" asked Tyriel. In order to avoid Alexis waste energy, Jaden answered for her.

"Cyber Blader can't be destroyed if you only have 1 monster on the field. " answered Jaden. Alexis drew her cards, however this time her vision was getting blurry. She was losing consciousness. She held her cards funny and the group could see what it was. They all turned happy when they saw what she had. It was Fusion Weapon! She could equip to Cyber Blader and blast Sillva to win. However they were surprised when she play another card.

" I play...Tainted Sword of The Gods! " said Alexis.

"Hey Bastion what's the card?" asked Syrus.

"Its a very rare card, you can increase a monster attack by 2000, but who ever is the owner of the monster loses 1000 life points at the end of their turn. However, as long as the card stays up in the field the owner of the swords must give a monster each turn."

"That means if Alexis plays on her monster she will win and wont take the damage right?" asked Syrus.

"Yes" said Bastion.

"I will...equip Tainted Sword...of The Gods on...Sillva!" she said. This shocked everyone. This gave Sillva the power to defeat her and win the game. "I end my turn." as she ended Her Cyber Blader disappeared as the cost of the Tainted Swords. Tyriel was shocked. He had the option to win. She was wide open, barely conscious. One swift hit, and she be gone. For good. But then he started to think, and doubted him self. _Attack her! She's wide open _his mind told him. But he knew he couldn't. Unfortunately, he knew he had to.

"Here's the most important part... of the duel." said Christy.

"Huh?" asked Jaden.

"If Tyriel attacks, he will have given up on his past, and will have joined Magnus for ever. If he doesn't, then he will take a severe hit as a punishment for his wrong doings." said Christy.

"What do you mean?" asked Jaden.

"Isn't it obvious?" she asked.

"No." admitted Jaden.

"Looked at that monstrosity on his side of the field. That took Shadow Magic Lord- Hadriel's place. The moment he strikes down Alexis, he will have killed the only person capable of rescuing him." said Christy. Meanwhile, slowly started to speak.

"Now-w, S-S-Sillva, a-a-t-tack A-allllllexis!" he stammered. Everybody looked away. Sillva ran with his swords towards the battered Alexis. He withdrew his sword but just before he slashed her Tyriel shouted "STOP!". Tyriel feel to his knees, as he whispered "stop" again. Sillva turned to look at him. He was shocked that Tyriel had stopped the attack. Everyone as a matter of fact, was shocked. Tyriel couldn't deal with this so he knew the only way to stop it.

"I end." he said with a smile. And with that the sword came out of Sillva's hand, and since it had been touched with dark world hand, the sword had the same power as a dark world creature. The sword did a giant blast towards the ceiling. Then, similar to the spell card Dark World Lightning, a lightning came and struck down Tyriel. He screamed in pain as he fell unconscious. Alexis smiled as she fell unconscious too


	16. Mobius' Ice Blast

Chapter 16

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to update. I had to study for them AP exam, but I got this update. The story is slowly getting clos to a finish.

Tyriel knelt down. He looked at the black floor and all around him. It was all dark but he could see Sillva. He was very mad and upset with Tyriel. Tyriel just kept facing down.

"You pathetic fool!" he shouted. "You let her go!"

"I…"

"Are useless. You had her!"

"Yes…"

"And you knew that sword would strike you down!"

"Strike me down?"

"Yes you idiot, strike you down. You could have won! You could have been great!"

"I couldn't do it…" Tyriel whispered.

"Yes you worthless imbecile, and not only did you fail in winning but you…"

"Almost killed Alexis." another voice finished for him. Tyriel looked up and noticed Sillva was gone. He heard the voice from the behind. He turned around and saw a familiar face, or he should say puppet. It was Mysterious Puppeteer!

"Mysterious Puppeteer!" shouted Tyriel with some hope.

"Greetings betrayer." he answered. Tyriel's hope was wiped out.

"Don't call me that…" he said in a low voice.

"Well it's what you are, is it not? Obviously, betraying is not enough for you. Of course not, Tyriel Stone can't just betray someone, its not bad enough."

"What do you mean?"

"Well let's see, you betrayed your deck, past, but not only that but you pledged allegiance to Magnus. And if to make it worse, you pretty much killed Alexis! The only person who could rescue you!" The words _You pretty much killed Alexis _rang through her head.

"Did I…Did I kill her?"

"How should I know? Her bruise did seem pretty deep, and she lost a lot of blood that night. All because of you."

"How… do you know this?"

"I saw the duel. I also saw all the pain you gave to Alexis, however I also how you took responsibility for your action and took the punishments from the gods. Very risky move by Alexis, in my opinion."

"Is she okay though?" asked Tyriel.

"I truly don't know. I believe she was rushed to the emergency room, but I wouldn't know."

"Can I just wake up? I need to see her" said Tyriel with impatience.

"Is that so? What makes you so sure you are alive?"

"What do you mean?"

"Umm, the darkness. It means your unconscious, whether you are just sleeping, or in a coma, its all the same. You could even be in the Shadow Realm, which if I am not mistaken, is where you will end up by the end of tomorrow"

"How?" he shouted. The puppeteer started to respond but his words were a blur as well as everything else…

Tyriel opened his eyes, and the first thing he saw was Christy. He almost backed up off the shock and looked around noticing he was in the Nurse's room. However, he noticed Christy had the Egyptian eye symbol on her forehead.

"Hello again, Tyriel." she said, almost in an ancient tone.

"Greetings…Christina." he said. Christy was face seemed surprised and as the Egyptian eye faded she smacked Tyriel in the head.

"Ugh! I hate it when people call me Christina!" she said. Tyriel was confused but decided to just ignore the moment.

"Where am I?" asked Tyriel. Even though he knew the answer, he couldn't think of any other question.

"The nurse's room, you were pretty bad because of Alexis' Tainted Sword of The Gods thing." she said. Tyriel started remembering the whole duel.

_"Now-w, S-S-Sillva, a-a-t-tack A-allllllexis!" he stammered. Everybody looked away. Sillva ran with his swords towards the battered Alexis. He withdrew his sword but just before he slashed her Tyriel shouted "STOP!". Tyriel feel to his knees, as he whispered "stop" again. Sillva turned to look at him. He was shocked that Tyriel had stopped the attack. Everyone as a matter of fact, was shocked. Tyriel couldn't deal with this so he knew the only way to stop it._

_"I end." he said with a smile. And with that the sword came out of Sillva's hand, and since it had been touched with dark world hand, the sword had the same power as a dark world creature. The sword did a giant blast towards the ceiling. Then, similar to the spell card Dark World Lightning, a lightning came and struck down Tyriel. He screamed in pain as he fell unconscious. Alexis smiled as she fell unconscious too_

He couldn't bear thinking about that duel. Sadly, he groaned.

"Where's Alexis?" he asked.

"I don't know how to tell you… but she was really bad when we got her here. She had lost a great deal of blood…" She said with a tad of sadness,

"Is she…you know…" he could bear say it.

"Hehe, gotcha. She is fine, we got her to ER fast enough, and she is just resting after the whole ordeal."

"Thank you gods" he whispered " You think I could…"

"No." he interrupted. "I think you should let her rest, at least for the night."

"The night?" asked Tyriel.

"Its 11 pm… most people are sleeping after the ordeal."

"So why are you here?"

"I am not sure, last thing I remembered was Rescue Cat was telling me something and…"

"A card was talking to you?"

"He is my duel spirit" she answered.

"I thought Aqua Spirit was your duel spirit?"

"No… Rescue cat is…. Anyhow, he was telling me something about going here, and I felt an urge to come here." she answered. _Hmm…Rescue cat told her come here? But why would he? _thought Tyriel.

"Did he say why he wanted you to come here?"

"He said there was something I needed to do, but I don't know." she said._ Hmm Rescue Cat? Why wouldn't it be Aqua Spirit? There must be something I am missing…_ thought Tyriel.

"Oh…" said Tyriel.

"Well I think Rescue Cat was off today, so I will see you tomorrow I suppose." she said

"Yeah good bye I guess."

"Bye." she said as she left. Tyriel started to think about many things. However, it was until now that he forgot to ask her for the Millennium Scale. _Man, I am really messed up here. _thought Tyriel and he knew what he had to do…

…

4 PM

"Finally class is over." said Jaden as he, Bastion, Syrus, and Christy left class.

"Should we pay Alexis a visit?" asked Syrus.

"Yeah we should. C'mon lets go." said the group.

"She is not in her room." said a voice. The group turned around and saw Jasmine.

"Where is she?" asked the group.

"I heard she went visit Tyriel."

"Thanks"

So the group went to towards the nurse's room, just to stumble, unto a frustrated Alexis and frustrated nurse.

"Where could he have gone?" asked the nurse.

"I don't know its your office!" said Alexis.

"What happened?" asked Bastion.

"He is gone. Tyriel is gone." answered both Alexis and the nurse.

"We have to find him." said Christy. Everyone looked at her. "Magnus will obviously be looking for him, now that he has the scale."

"Magnus has the scale?" shouted Alexis.

"Yeah, after both you and Tyriel lost consciousness, everybody was too preoccupied to realize that Magnus was slowly sneaking to the Scale and grabbed it."

"Then we have to find him. Let go try and find him."

The group looked for hours but couldn't find him, the sun was starting to set, but evil was starting to rise. Magnus was mad and he decided it was time for action. _This time, no one shall escape my wrath! _thought Magnus as he summoned his Ka, Mobius the Frost Monarch and they started walking towards the center of duel academy.

Meanwhile, Tyriel was standing on the top of a ridge, watching the sun set. The ridge gave him a flashback.

_He saw himself walking down, being controlled by Magnus. He was about to throw his old deck when something stop him. He felt he shouldn't as his Millennium Key glowed. So he set his cards in a little hole in the ground._

Tyriel looked at the hole in the ground. His cards were still there. He grabbed them, and stared into the sunset. _I failed _thought Tyriel. _No you haven't. _This thought surprised Tyriel so much that he almost fell in the ridge. Tyriel turned around and notice Aqua Spirit standing in front of him. Tyriel was dumbfounded.

"Aqua Spirit?" he said, disbelieving.

"_Greetings, Tyriel. I am glad you remember me." _she said in his head. _She must be using Telekinesis _thought Tyriel. _"Yes I am."_

"You can read my thoughts?" asked Tyriel.

"_Yup, I can read your thought of failure too."_

"Not much I can do eh? I tried my best, but I failed." answered Tyriel.

"_Who says you failed? You can still succeed, you just have to go there, and stop Magnus once and for all."_

"But how can I stop one who even my father couldn't stop?"

"_Your father was, or I should is, half a person. You are full, you can defeat Magnus."_

"Half a person? How is that possible? And what do you mean is? Are you saying he is.."

"_Young Tyriel, do not focus on these things now. You might learn the truth about your father someday, but there are more important things at hands. Like stopping Magnus. He in his way, and he is armed with Shadow Magic."_

"Okay, but why are YOU telling me all of this."

"_Because having frozen popsicle versions of everybody in this academy isn't something I want." _

"What do you mean?"

…

"Jasmine!" shouted Alexis as she noticed her friend was frozen. Everybody had been scattered looking for Tyriel and she was alone. He tried to help her but she noticed the ice was really solid. "Jasmine what happened?"

"I did." said a voice. Alexis turned to the side and noticed Magnus, and Mobius the frost Monarch standing there. "Now, its your turn. Mobius, Ice blast!" The monarch raised his hand and shot a blast of ice towards Alexis. Alexis jumped to the side. Then she started running towards a hallway, with Magnus not far from her tail. As she ran she noticed many people had turned to frozen figures. As she ran, she also noticed tons of ice blast coming from behind hitting the sides then she turned her head back and noticed an Ice blast directly at her. However just before it hit her, a figure pulled her into a small black room. Alexis had so many question she couldn't decide which one to ask first, however she noticed Jaden, Syrus, Bastion, were there.

"What's going on!" shouted Alexis.

"We don't know" said Syrus. " Looks like Magnus is pretty mad."

"No duh!" shouted Alexis. "What are we gonna do?"

"We don't know, we truly don't." said the group, suddenly the door busted opened, revealing Magnus and Mobius.

"Checkmate." said Magnus as Mobius lifted his arm to blast. However just before he blasted Syrus jumped and hugged with his entire body Mobius' large gauntlet. The blast froze Syrus and it created a giant ice ball on Mobius hand. The ice ball consisted of Syrus, and tons of ice. It was so heavy that it pulled Mobius' arm down. The group was shocked, but they knew they had to run. Magnus was really angry now. He and Mobius ran, however Mobius was greatly slowed down by the giant ice ball on his hand. Magnus made Mobius shot ice blast with his other hand but his aiming was horrible. As the group reached the forest, they stopped running because of tiredness, they noticed Magnus and Mobius were not following them. Jaden was sad.

"Syrus…" he whispered.

"It will be okay Jaden, he is just frozen. I think once we defeat Magnus, everyone should return back to normal." said Bastion.

"I hope so." said Jaden. Then someone shouted his name, and as he turned around someone tackled him. Just as he fell, a giant ice blast passed over his head, missing him completely. Jaden noticed it was Christy who had tackled him.

"Would you stop getting in my way, little girl?" said Magnus appeared from the shadows in the trees.

"Never! You will never win Magnus. Get over it." she said.

"Really? I wanna see you stop this. Mobius, Ice Blast!" said Magnus as a giant ice blast appeared, heading their way then the blast just…stopped. The blast stood in midair then it was dismantled and broke up. "What kind of magic is this?"

"The same as yours, Shadow magic." said a voice from the shadows. Everybody turned towards the owner of the voice.

"Tyriel!" shouted Alexis. Tyriel smiled as his Millennium Key glowed.

"I think it's time we finish this, Magnus." he said.

"Me too. Mobius do your…what's going on?" said Magnus as his Millennium Eye started to glow a lot. Then dark energy seemed to be coming from. It was the same thing from Tyriel's Millennium Key and the Millennium Scale in Magnus cloak. They were all emitting high contents of dark energy.  
"It must be the unbalance of the shadows!" shouted Tyriel as everything around them turned dark. The grass became like a floor, pure black. The background to be dark and gloomy.

"Where are we?" asked Bastion.

"Ha, Welcome to the Shadow Realm." said Magnus.


	17. Revelations

Chapter 17

Authors Note: I assure you all that next chapter is most likely (Key Words: Most Likely) the last chapter of this series. There could be one extra however I am still not sure. But for you fans( mostly Pichu) there will be a sequel by the name of "Manipulation of the Shadows"

The darkness around emitted strange dark energy. The group looked around carefully. And to their surprise Syrus was there!.

"Syrus! You are alive!" shouted Jaden.  
"I.. I am!" he shouted.

"No Syrus, this is just your soul as everybody else's." said Tyriel.

"Mobius! Finish them!" shouted Magnus as Mobius blasted his ice blast towards Tyriel. Just before it hit Tyriel another figure appeared and blocked it with his own blast. The blast was so strong it moved everyone away Tyriel and each other. The smoke cleared and it revealed Hadriel had blocked the blast.

"Hadriel…" Tyriel said.

"Greetings again Tyriel. I see you gone against "lord" Magnus?" he taunted.

"Can we really not go over this?" he said.

"Take down Mobius, Magnus is mine." he said he levitated then glided towards Magnus. He quickly shot a blast at Mobius, toppling down the big feller. Hadriel glided towards Magnus, but Magnus fired his own spell. It was purple fire and it caught on Hadriel's robe. However he kept going. He withdrew his staff and almost whacked Magnus but he withdrew his blade and the two started fighting.

Meanwhile, Christy seemed to be alone. The blast had secluded her from other people. _Where am I? _she wondered. Then as she turned around she was face to face to a war-wolf. It was Pitch-black War-wolf. The wolf growled at her as she took several steps back in fear. Then she shrieked as the wolf withdrew his weapon, however then Rescue Cat came from out of nowhere and got between the wolf and Christy.

"Rescue Cat!" she shouted in joy. However he was no match. The wolf kicked the small cat a couple of feet back. It meowed in pain. "No! Rescue cat run!" However instead of running an Egyptian eye appeared on the cat. Then it uttered a low meow and started to change forms. From the small cat body, turned into a female figure. His skin turned blue and she was wearing a dress. "It can't be! You…are Aqua Spirit!" Christy shouted as the Aqua Spirit stood in front of her. The wolf took a couple of steps back, in shock what had just happened. Aqua Spirit smiled as she sent a giant blast of water towards the wolf, destroying him.

"You are Aqua Spirit?" Christy asked.

"_Yes, Christy. Open your mind!" _she commanded as she put her hand facing Christy's forehead. Suddenly the Egyptian eye appeared on her forehead. Aqua Spirit smiled.

Meanwhile, Tyriel was having a handful dealing with Mobius. He sent a large ice blast heading towards Tyriel. Tyriel quickly jumped to the side. _How can I stop him!_ he thought as he kept dodging his blasts. Then one blast caught him off guard and it the ground under him. Since it was frozen he slipped and fell to the floor. Then Mobius smiled as he aimed his hand towards Tyriel. Tyriel closed his eyes as Mobius blasted his ice. Then he notice he was still okay, and stared into a frozen marionette.

"Run Tyriel." said Magical Marionette as he picked Tyriel up.

"What about you?" asked Tyriel.  
"Not important. Run!" she commanded as Mobius blasted another ice blast, destroying the marionette. Tyriel started running away.

"Bring it on, Frosty!" said Marionette. Mobius, obviously angered, blasted an unusually large ice blast. Magical Marionette was not prepared, and he knew this would be his last performance. The blast froze him and an angry Mobius ran towards him and smashed the froze statue with his fist. He shouted in a rage.

The fire in Hadriel's cloak had been extinguished through Hadriel's magic. Hadriel and Magnus stare each other down.

"So you think you got home advantage Hadriel? Like in the duel where you save your pathetic human friend Tyriel from annihilation?" shouted Magnus.

"He is not just a friend Magnus. He is my partner, for ever. Something you will never understand." said Tyriel wisely.

"You think you were sent here to protect him!" shouted Magnus" Then protect him against this!" Magnus' hand glowed bright…

The Egyptian eye appeared on Mobius forehead. He had been granted extra strength. Which was just what he needed to catch up to Tyriel. Tyriel stopped then turned around just to see Mobius standing in his front of his face.

"Oh sh-" Tyriel couldn't even finish sentence because Mobius large first making contact with Tyriel's face. It knocked him a couple of feet back. Visions was blurry for Tyriel as he was on the floor. Mobius aimed his fist to blast the finishing blast.

"We have to save him!" whispered Christy in Aqua Spirit's ear.

"_No. Wait." _she said.

Then from the shadows, came another voice.

"Not so fast, Mobius." said the voice. Mobius turned around and saw Masked Sorcerer. "Watch." Then the masked sorcerer chanted a spell and Tyriel was pulled towards him. Mobius was angered and shot a strong ice blast. Towards Tyriel's body that was being moved, however it was moving too quickly for the ice blast to hit him. The sorcerer started to heal Tyriel. Clearing out his blurred vision. Mobius aimed his fist towards the Masked Sorcerer.

"Do we stop him now?" Christ whispered.

"_No… We must not go against Fate. Masked Sorcerer, Magical Marionette, and one last person are meant to "die" here." _ said Aqua Spirit.

"How do you know this? And how were you Rescue Cat? He was my duel spirit!" she whispered.

"_I have always been your deck spirit. However your mind was erased, and Christy was born" _

"What?" she almost shouted.

"_Damn mental caps. You are not ready for it, but I suppose its better than to watch what happens next " _she said then, as she put her hand like before then she did a mind crush. Then several images appeared in her head. It showed her walking among the secret hideout of the Tomb Guardians. It also showed her playing around with a younger version of Tyriel. Chasing him around, and playing tag. Then it also showed Magnus, and he destroying everything in the hideout. Burning every person. Then she saw herself run behind some of the ancient tablets. Magnus did not see her in his blaze of destruction. She and another fellow Tomb Guardian had lived enough. She saw Aqua Spirit was there after Magnus left to clear some of the destruction. Then with the help of the other Tomb Guardian, they helped her get a new life. She saw more visions of this. Then she also saw Aqua Spirit put her hand like she had done earlier. And she whispered "You shall be known as Christy" and then the vision stop there. And just as they stop she sees Mobius holding Masked Sorcerer's frozen head and crushing it in his hands. She almost lost consciousness after that sight. Aqua spirit helped her. Christy was totally lost. However, she could see Tyriel wasn't doing so well and Mobius was ready to finish him, and perhaps torture him more than what he did to Masked Sorcerer. However, Tyriel stood up and faced the monarch.

"You! You took down my friends, the only ones that have been with me all along. You monster! I shall make you pay!" he shouted as his Millennium Key glowed. Mobius laughed shot an ice blast. Tyriel had tears in his eyes and with rage he put his hand up in the air, signaling stop and screamed AH!. Then from the ground rose a crystal wall that deflected the ice blast back at Mobius.

"What…what just happened?" asked Christy.

"_Do you mean about your visions, or Tyriel finally becoming starting to become a shadow mage?" _asked Aqua Spirit.

"Did he just cast Mirror Wall? And does he know about my… our past?" Christy asked.

"_Indeed." _Aqua Spirit answered.

The Mobius covered himself however the ice blast was truly powerful. However, since Mobius isn't stupid, his armor has been made to endure cold temperatures and strong attacks like his own ice blast. However the blast that it knocked him to his knees. Tyriel too fell to his knees. That spell had cost him more energy than anything else had. Luckily, before the blast he had more energy than ever before. Mobius uttered a low groan and slowly raised his fist to do another blast. Tyriel started to get worry however before he could finish he seemed to just collapse. Tyriel wondered what happen then he noticed Alexis. She was holding the Tainted Sword of the Gods which was stabbed in Mobius.

"Alexis!" he shouted happily. She smiled as he ran to her. He gave her the biggest hug anyone ever gave her.

"Aww sweet" whispered Christy. Then someone grabbed her arm, and pulled her. "Hey what's the deal?" Then she realized what it was. She was inches away from another Pitch-black war wolf's long spear. She turned to see Jaden had grabbed her.

"Flame Wingman! Attack!" shouted Jaden as fire came from the shadows destroying the sneaky wolf.

"Jaden!" she shouted. "Thanks…" He smiled without realizing he was still holding her hand.

"Ha! Not so powerful now eh Magnus?" said Hadriel as he kept pushing further Magnus with several blast of spells.

"I don't have to look powerful Hadriel, I just need Tyriel's Millennium Key." said Magnus as he kept blocking the blast.

"You won't be getting it with me around." Hadriel said confidently.

"You are right. Which is why you are going away!" he shouted as he did a counter blast to stop Hadriel's barrage.

"Ha, I'd like to see you try." said Hadriel. Then Magnus whispered something and raised his fist in the air then he opened revealing his palm. Then from the ground a huge hand, the size of a regular person, came from the ground. The hand was black, with a metal wristband. The hand grabbed Hadriel and pulled him into the floor as he shouted.

"You got your wish." said Magnus as he ran to Tyriel.

"Alexis… I am sorry." Tyriel finally said. Before Alexis could respond though, a strong blast came from the side, knocking Tyriel to the floor and making roll several feet distance.

"Tyriel!" shouted Magnus victoriously as he walked fast towards him. Then he shot another magical blast at Tyriel in the floor, sending back even further. The blast caught Jaden and Christy's attention as they turned around.

"We have to help him now!" said Christy. It seemed Aqua Spirit was contemplating.

"_I am not one to go against Fate, but I am intrigued on how Fate will handle us." _said Aqua Spirit.

"Fate? What does Fate want with Tyriel? Wait… please don' tell me he is the…" Christy couldn't finish.Tyriel quickly rolled to the side to get up, ignoring the entire pain he was feeling.  
"Still standing? Try this!" shouted Magnus as he shot another blast. Tyriel focus his rage on his palm and tried to do what he did to Mobius. And it worked! Mirror Wall appeared and deflected Magnus' attack. However as it went towards Magnus, he smacked it with his own arm and , incredibly enough, redirected the blast straight towards Tyriel! It got him the stomach as he fell to the floor.

"Tyriel!" shouted Alexis as she ran to him.

"I am impressed. You used Shadow Magic too bad you will never to master it!" shouted Magnus as he aimed his next blast at Tyriel.

"Not so fast Magnus!" shouted a voice from behind. Magnus knew Hadriel had returned, he knew the trick couldn't him entertained for long. However he knew Hadriel had fallen in his trap. Magnus quickly turned around and blast Hadriel's hood.

"Careful Hadriel lose your head." he said as he smiled at his joke. Dark smoke came from the hood as Hadriel's face was revealed. Everyone, even Magnus, were shocked to who it was.

"It can't be!" shouted Magnus.

"_Impossible!" _shouted Aqua Spirit

"But it is." said Christy.

"Who is it?" asked Jaden.

"Its Shadi, my dead father." finished Tyriel for him.


	18. An Icy Ending

Chapter 18

A/N: I never meant for Syrus to die, i just screwed up in words. I meant to say he wasnt frozen because it was soul that there and not his body. This is the last chapter for this story however I am already thinking of making a sequel. More at the end..

"Father?" asked Tyriel shocked. Everyone was in shock, even Magnus. Hadriel took advantage of this shot a lightning-looking blast at Magnus. The blast knocked a couple of yards away and it paralyzed him.

"Argh!" shouted Magnus as he tried to move. Hadriel smiled.

"Tyriel… I am not your father." said Hadriel

"No… you are! Why are you saying this?" he demanded.

"Tyriel, I am not Shadi. My name is Hadriel." said Hadriel as he smiled.

"No! You must have mental blocks or something, I know you are-" Tyriel was interrupted by Hadriel's fist hitting him in the stomach. He doubled over in pain, then Hadriel hit his face, knocking him to the floor.

"I apologize for that, I needed you to wake up Tyriel. I am not your father!" he shouted. Tyriel was on the floor confused, but he knew he would only get smacked if he insisted so he just asked another question.

"So why do you look just like him?" Tyriel asked.

"I see Aqua Spirit is lazy in doing some people tell her." said Hadriel giving her a menacing look.

"_Hey! I thought he would figure it out when I told him, his father was "half a person"! Its not my fault he is thick-headed." _said Aqua Spirit

"What the hell is going on?" shouted Tyriel.

"Tyriel, have you ever wondered how your father was able to fight the darkness, no matter how many times it tried taking over? How he was always fighting the darkness and it never had any effect on it?"

"Yes…"

"It is because when the darkness attempts to control someone, like with you and Jaden, they use the darkness in their heart. They make the darkness come out, and control it and since it controls, they control you indirectly."

"What's your point?" asked Tyriel.

"The reason Shadi never failed is because he has no darkness within him." said Hadriel

"I thought everyone had at least a little darkness in them." said Tyriel

"They do. However Shadi separated himself from his darkness."

"He what?" asked Tyriel.

"You see, he focus his darkness into another being, and thus all his dark energies were transformed into another figure. A being of darkness, the being that I am today." said Hadriel. Everybody was shocked. Tyriel was speechless. "That's what I mean when I said me and Shadi were closed, just friendly. Anyhow, he banished me to the Shadow Realm in fear that I would do anything evil or what not."

"So why are you helping me?" asked Tyriel.

"Because, beyond me being evil, you are my partner. I value our friendship to a point beyond comparison, and I will not break that bond."

"Hadriel…I…thanks… for everything." was all Tyriel could say. Hadriel smiled.

"I will finish the deed." said Hadriel as he walked to the still paralyzed Magnus.

"The game is over Magnus." he said victoriously.

"Hahahah!" Magnus started laughing like a mad man.

"Is your defeat that funny Magnus?" asked Hadriel.  
"You fool, I have realized something over our journey. The gods have always been on your side. They have protected you from so many things it's not even funny however, I have also realized another thing!" shouted Magnus. Started walking towards him and Hadriel.

"And what's that Magnus?" asked Tyriel.

"The gods don't care whether you win or lose as long as I lose! Hahaha!" shouted Magnus as he went into another wicked laughter.

"You are losing it Magnus. If you lose we win!" shouted Tyriel. Hadriel starting to think what Magnus was trying to do.

"Wrong Tyriel! Wrong wrong wrong wrong. I truly don't care, you see the gods want me to lose, and if you lose with me it doesn't matter. Which made me realize something else, it doesn't matter to me whether I win or lose as long as you lose. I am going to bring you down with me."

"How you gonna do that? You have nothing left!" shouted Tyriel confidently.

"Look who's talking Mr. No family!" Magnus shouted. Tyriel clenched his fist. "Tell me Tyriel, does your heart grow cold knowing that I killed your family? Does it grow cold knowing that I killed everyone you ever loved, that I killed your father, your family everyone you cared?" Tyriel rage was building up.

"Shut up! Shut up!" he kept shouting but Magnus kept going.

"Does your heart grow cold knowing I used you to go against your friends, almost killing them, and tell me honestly, how does it make it feel that you were to weak, feeble, and pathetic to stop it all?" that was the last straw. At that Tyriel was ready to blow up, and Hadriel realized what Magnus was doing but it was too late.

"Why don't you burn in the shadows!" Tyriel he punched Magnus in the stomach. Just as he punched him. Dark fire surrounded Magnus as it started to burn Magnus then Magnus pulled from his pocket the Millennium Scale and it started to glow as he burned. Magnus started to do his wicked laugh as it would be the last time he would do it. Hadriel picked up the Millennium Scale.

"Strange, nothing happened I could have sworn…" Hadriel trailed off. Tyriel panted at his deed. He had killed Magnus, and he felt happy. All his rage and pain left him with his blast.

"Tyriel…" Hadriel said then from the shadows it looked like a ripped in the Shadow-space continuum (A/N joking with the word "Space Time Continuum"). It showed Duel Academy. "You must go, because of Magnus's death there is nothing keeping the shadows stable in this area. You must go now, I have to go put the Millennium Scale in the center of Shadow Realm to restore it. Leave now for when the Shadow Realm is restored you will be standing in the out-of-bound zone of the Shadow Realm where the souls are killed… I will see you soon enough" said Hadriel as he banished.

"Guys… lets go" Tyriel said as the group started walking.

"Tyriel you okay?" asked Alexis.

"I… will be. Thanks Alexis… also thanks for what you did to Mobius back there." said Tyriel as they reached the Dimension rip.

"Too bad she didn't do a good job!" a voice from behind. The entire group turned around and notice an Egyptian eye on Mobius forehead. He slowly lifted his arm aimed at Tyriel. "You may have burnt me, but because of the Millennium Scale, it's time I get even." shouted Mobius obviously being controlled by Magnus. An ice blast came directly at Tyriel leg's.

"Ah!" shouted Tyriel in pain as his noticed he couldn't move.

"Tyriel!" shouted Alexis. The crew tried to break the ice but couldn't.

"_We have to go now! This rip won't be here for much, as soon as Hadriel puts the scale to use then…its beginning!" _shouted Aqua Spirit as the dimensional rip was becoming.

"We can't leave him behind" argued the group then Mobius raised another blast Tyriel in his back. _How the hell could this happen! _thought Tyriel.

"Argh! Listen to me, its too late you guys have to go NOW!" shouted Tyriel.

"No!" shouted Alexis.

"Listen Alexis, you have to go now!" then Tyriel noticed Mobius was lifting his arm again to shot another blast. "I will never forget you!"

"Tyriel! Promise me you will be back" shouted Alexis as he hugged him, putting her hands just a tad above the ice that was around his thigh.

"I… I will try. But you have to go now! Just know that I will always love-" Tyriel suddenly. The group was confused then realized what happened. A ice blast hit Tyriel's head in the back. Then the ice expanded freezing the rest of the body that was yet unfrozen.

"Tyriel! No!" shouted Alexis with tears on her eyes as Jaden and Christy pulled her back while the group left through the dimensional rip. As the dimensional rip closed the dark energies had been become stable and thus they grew in power.

"Like I said before Tyriel, if I lose. You lose." were the last words the uttered Mobius as his body was disintegrating. The power of the shadows was so powerful that it broke Mobius' ice. As the ice broke Tyriel fell to his knees. He felt his soul being turned into shred.

"Hadriel!" he shouted as he was beginning to lose conscious ness then he heard answer.

"Tyriel! No you remained in the shadows" said Hadriel in his head. "There might be something I can do…"

"Anything!"

…

Meanwhile back at Duel Academy everybody couldn't believe what had happened. They noticed Syrus was no longer frozen. They also noticed both Magnus and Tyriel's corpse were fading away. The only thing left was Magnus' Millennium Eye, and Tyriel's Millennium Key.

"Tyriel…"Alexis whispered lowly.

"Alexis…its okay." said Christy. Jaden walked towards where Tyriel's body was before it faded and grabbed the Millennium Key.

"I think he might have wanted you to have it." said Jaden as he handed Alexis, the Millennium Key. She grabbed the key.

"He will be back." she said as she held the Key harder.

"Alexis…he said he would try I don't think-" said Jaden however he was interrupted.

"He will be back." she repeated. Jaden was about to say something else, when Christy made a hand motion signaling "stop".

"Alexis, no one has ever gone to the shadow realms and escaped without help. However, if anyone can do it, I am sure it's Tyriel." said Christy.

"Thanks Christy."

"What about Syrus?" asked Jaden randomly and noticed Syrus was alive!

"Huh?" he said as he was waking up.

"Syrus you are alive!" shouted Jaden.

"I am? I am! But how?" he asked.

"Mobius ice never killed you, it could have if you had stayed like that long enough but it didn't, and you are no longer frozen you are okay." answered Christy.

"So what do we do with this?" asked Jaden as he held the Millennium Eye in his hand.

"Give it to me. I know what to do with it." said Christy as she took the Millennium Eye from Jaden's hand.

"So what now?" Jaden asked as everybody wonder the same question.

"I will be back." said Christy as she walked towards the bay, which was actually rather close. As she arrived she noticed Aqua Spirit rising from the water.

" "_it doesn't matter to me whether I win or lose as long as you lose" how could we have been so blind" _ asked Aqua Spirit.

"I don't know, but we will get him back" said Christy. However she didn't hear a respond from Aqua Spirit. "Right Aqua Spirit?"

"_If the shadows don't get to him first." _ Christy quickly changed the subject.

"What should we do with this?" asked Christy showing Aqua Spirit the Millennium Eye." I was thinking of tossing into the water."

"_Let me do it. " _ as the Aqua Spirit as se grabbed the eye and threw it for miles away . The two stared at the eye as it traveled the eye. The Millennium Eye slowly sank through the water, ending Magnus' legacy.

The End.

A/N: Now for the sequel, I need 3 things:

1) That the fans want it. If the fans dont want it then there is no point in making a sequel.

2) I need 3 deck ideas. I could probably figure this part on my own but help would be required.

3) Reviews for this chapter!


End file.
